Pyro 2: Destiny Revealed
by Nova Pyro
Summary: As I said before, you all know the story of Spyro the dragon. Now once again I will tell you the story of Pyro the dragon. Now we joing Pyro once again in the dragon city 2 years after he defeated General Sterns. What new adventures and experinces await him? Read and find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Pyro 2: Destiny Revealed"**_

**It has been two years since Pyro found his home in the "Dragon City". He enjoyed his training and he made many friends. He also defeated his parent's murderer General Sterns. The battle was fierce but Pyro awakened his true dragon form and defeated Sterns once and for all. Since that time Pyro has grown into a strong, teenage dragon and a wise leader. During that time Pyro had made new friends and learned many new skills. Pyro is now 18 in human years; he is also half the size of a fully grown dragon. He has taken many trips to the human world to see his adopted brothers and mother. On some occasions Pyro even took his friends to the human world. However Pyro's journey isn't over. Deep in the shadows a new enemy rises threatening the very existence of the Dragon City. Will Pyro be up to the challenge and what other mysteries are awaiting him and his friends?**


	2. Chapter 2: Pyro's Home

"_**Pyro 2: Destiny Revealed"**_

**Chapter 1: Pyro's Home**

It was the middle of the night in the dragon city, and Pyro was asleep in his family's palace. He was once again dreaming about his past when he was a hatchling. He was remembering when he still lived in the dragon city with both of his parents. It was Pyro's favorite dream. It reminded him of how things used to be before Sterns and his soldiers came.

Pyro was dreaming about how his parents would take him outside to play with the other hatchlings. It was then that Pyro saw a small dragoness that caught his attention. This dragoness was white and no older than he was. As he looked the dragoness over he recognized her. It was Star. Then he remembered he met Star when he was a hatchling. As Pyro was about to go over and play with her everything and everyone started fading out one by one.

Suddenly the walls began to shake and everything went white. Pyro was inside an empty white void alone. As he took in his surroundings he noticed he was back to his real age and size. Pyro was starting to get worried because he had no idea what was going on. He then heard someone calling him in the distance; from what Pyro could see it was a completely silver dragoness with a beautiful silver glow around her body. She was an adult dragon for sure. The light shining off of her that almost caused Pyro to look away. He walked closer and suddenly the dragon raised a paw for him to stop and he did. The dragon began to speak, "Pyro your destiny will soon call upon you." Pyro didn't understand and asked, "Who are you?"

The dragoness shook her head and said, "Be ready Pyro, dark forces are coming, and you must be ready to face them." Pyro asked quickly, "Who are these dark forces. How do I prepare myself for when they come?" The dragoness began to speak again, "These forces will show familure faces from your past. Be ready and never give up no matter what happens. Never forget who you are." As the dragoness spoke her last words of warning a white light shined into Pyro's eyes.

Pyro then shot awake from his dream and was breathing pretty quickly. He didn't know what the dream meant but he decided to take the warning. Pyro had gotten up out of his bed and was already to get his day going. He then grabbed some breakfast from his leftover sheep he had caught the night before and left his home. Pyro has been watching over the Dragon City and its people (with an occasional screw up now and then). He was heading for the flight field to meet up with Skye who was there waiting for him.

Skye and Pyro were the best in the class and had a wager; whoever won this race would be the absolute best flyer. Pyro ran up to Skye and said, "Good morning, ready for the race?" Skye grinned and said, "I was about to ask you the same question." The elder flight instructor had just arrived and gathered everyone around him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. He began to speak, "Okay everyone listen up, today's race will be down the dragon road, this path is full of twists, turns, and traps, and I warn you to be careful." As the teacher kept talking Pyro and Skye were getting excited to try out these new paths.

The proctor was still speaking and said, "Everyone should take up their positions now." Pyro and Skye shared a high five and took up their positions. Pyro had become a great flyer thanks to his training and some private lessons from Skye. The two dragons were low and ready and for one minute everything was silent. The horn sounded and the dragons were off. Pyro and Skye were both already in the lead far ahead of their classmates. Skye decided it was time to lose Pyro.

He used his powers of wind on his wings and shot himself forward in a spin. Pyro was in awe at Skye's new technique and determination, but he had a few tricks of his own. Pyro closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A golden emanated from him and caught Skye's attention. He turned around to see Pyro using his ancestral powers. Pyro opened in his eyes and shot forward. Skye gasped as the red and golden bullet came towards him at unbelievable speed. In the blink of an eye Pyro caught up and passed Skye leaving him behind. Pyro turned around and yelled, "You gotta do better than that if you wanna catch me 'air head'!"

Skye got an angry look and said, "Alright hot-head you asked for it!" He then flew after him at full speed. They soon came into an area with many sharp turns. As the two rivals kept banking and spinning right and left they could see the determination on each other's faces. Not only that they were really having fun. Skye kept using his wind on his wings to curve and make sharp turns while Pyro used the force of his fire breath to make the turns.

Skye had gotten in the lead and wasn't going to give it up so easily. Making one of the last turns Skye took off. Pyro knew he had to do something and so he did. As he came on the turn he shot a fireball into the wall. As he came in faster he spread his wings and let the explosion give him a boost. Using his new trick Pyro caught up to Skye and the two dragons were once again neck and neck. The two dragons both banked a hard left at the next turn and saw two separate paths ahead of them.

Pyro and Skye looked at each other, smiled, and simultaneously said, "See you at the finish line!" Pyro went down the right path while Skye went down the left. Pyro's path seemed like a straight shot, but suddenly something shot out of the wall past Pyro's face. He stopped and checked the path to see thousands of darts flying by; Pyro gritted his teeth and decided to fly right through the barrage of darts. He ducked, spun, and dashed through the onslaught of darts as each one came within an inch of his body. Pyro dropped down and used his wings to shoot up from the ground. He saw another barrage of darts and charged them head on. His double barrel rolled to the right then left to dodge the darts. Pyro had done another barrel role to dodge the last of the darts and continued the race.

Skye's path wasn't any easier; Skye had flown into a whole yard of stone pillars swinging back and forth. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He swallowed hard and decided to fly through them. Skye had a pillar coming in at him, so he dove under it and jumped over the next one. He barrel rolled out of the way of two more pillars and swirled around the next one just barely getting his back around the large stone pillar. Skye had just dodged the last pillar and went back to path making sure not to get held back.

Pyro had just come out of his path and kept flying. Skye was only seconds behind him and tried to catch up. Pyro was in the lead and saw Skye behind him and thought to himself, "This race is mine!" Pyro could see the finish line a few feet away and dashed for it. Skye gasped and dashed after him and said in his mind, "This race isn't over yet." Pyro was about to cross the finish line when suddenly he had a massive headache. The pain coursed through his body and he couldn't stay airborne. Pyro spun out and crashed hard into the ground.

Skye saw him and landed immediately. Skye ran up to Pyro and tried to get him under control, but He was thrashing back and forth from the intense head pain. He continued to fight against Skye as the pain became worse by the second. The pain finally caused Pyro to pass out and he lay motionless. When Pyro was knocked out he found himself in a dark tunnel and he had nowhere to go. He suddenly heard something moving behind him and turned around ready to attack. Pyro's eyes suddenly widened when he saw who was before him. Before the young red dragon stood his mother Gaia who he thought was dead. Gaia smiled to him and said, "Hello Pyro, it's good to see you again."

Pyro stood in shock that she was even here. He then asked, "I don't understand how are you here? I thought you died." Gaia smiled and walked forward. Being scared the red dragon backed away twice. Gaia then said, "It's okay Pyro, don't be afraid. It's really me." Listening to his mother Pyro stopped backing away and let her come closer. Before he could say anything she reached out and hugged him. Feeling his mother's warm embrace Pyro completely relaxed and hugged her back letting tears come from his eyes. Gaia let go and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't have much time. But I'm glad I got to see you at least this once. Goodbye my son." "No Mom, wait!" Pyro yelled as he reached out touch her, but suddenly a white light began to shine inside the dark tunnel and he shot awake. Pyro woke up to see Skye and a healer standing over him with shocked faces. He finally asked, "What happened?"

Skye stepped forward and said. "We were hoping you could tell us, you just passed out on the track." Pyro didn't recall anything after the crash. Skye continued, "After you passed out I brought you here and had the healers fix you up." Pyro had a very confused look on his face (mainly because he couldn't remember anything from the crash). Skye then asked if Pyro was all right. Pyro said, "I don't know, I thought I saw my mother." Skye also had a confused look as he said, "I thought your mother was dead." Pyro's face turned from confused to sad as he said, "She is. General Sterns made sure of that."

He walked towards a wall and placed one hand on it as his head hung low. Skye's face turned to worry as he thought to himself, 'I hope I didn't offend him.' He walked up beside Pyro and said, "Don't worry you delt with Sterns and saved the city. If your parents were alive I'm sure they would be proud of you." Pyro smiled at Skye's words and said in response, "Thanks Skye. Even if Sterns did come back we'd just kick his butt again." The two dragons started laughing and exited the healing room. Pyro flash backed to his fight with Sterns and how he defeated him to save his kingdom, his friends, and his home. He remembered every detail of the fight. He also thought of his friends and how well they had fought during the war. Pyro was glad he could avenge his parents. He also knew that he was home.


	3. Chapter 3: An Enemy Rises

**Chapter 2: An Enemy Rises**

What Pyro didn't know was Sterns may have been gone but his army still remains. Once word reached the military that General Sterns was dead he was soon replaced by "Cornell Jones". Jones was a rank above Sterns and is highly more skilled. After the two years of recovery and preparation a new army had been created and a new goal had been found. Cornell Jones was sitting in his office (F.Y.I it used to belong to Sterns).

A soldier soon stepped in the office and saluted and began to speak. "Sir our test is complete and the link has been shown". Jones replied saying, "Good. Be ready to engage test again in a few hours!" The soldier saluted and was on his way. Jones smiled to himself as he saw the soldier leave. Jones then thought to himself we will soon be free of those monstrous creatures. Soon another soldier came saluted and began to speak. "Sir all preparations are taken care of we are ready to proceed to the "Dragon City."

Jones stood up out of his chair and said, "Very good soldier and only one more thing to do." The soldier had a twisted look on his face and asked, "What would that be sir?" Jones smiled and said, "We have to schedule an audience with 'King Pyro'." With those last words Jones walked out the door. Pyro however was still recovering from his fall on the race track while Skye was accompanying him.

Skye walked close to Pyro and said, "Man those healers are good, you don't have a scratch on you." Pyro took a quick look at himself and nodded in reply. He then said, "Yeah there good, but I think Star has them beat." Skye raised a brow and let a smirk go across his face. Skye then said, "You and Star have been spending a lot of time together you know." When Pyro heard those words he almost tripped on his own paws. He regained his balance and acted like nothing happened.

Skye continued to smirk at him and asked, "Soooo you do like her." Pyro said in an agitated voice, "No. Of course I don't! Were just friends and I help her out every now and then." Pyro turned away from Skye to hide his blushing face (not that you could see it because his scales are red anyway). Pyro suddenly gasped and had his jaw dropped. Skye asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" Pyro started to panic and said, "I was supposed to meet Star 15 minutes ago to help teach the younglings how to hunt!" Skye sighed and said, "You better get over there before she gets really mad at you." Pyro had an annoyed look on his face as he said, "Yeah, thanks a lot!" With those last words Pyro flew off into the distance and headed for the hunting grounds to meet up with Star. Skye laughed to himself as he thought in his mind, "I don't _have_ to tell him that the healers already told Star what happened." Skye laughed to himself as he saw the panicked king fly off in the distance.

Pyro flew as fast as he could to meet up with Star (if there's anything he doesn't want it's to get on her bad side). He finally saw the hunting grounds and started to descend. As he approached the field he saw Star moving towards the forest and gathering all the younglings in one location. Star spotted Pyro diving and smiled as he touched down in the long grass. He walked over to Star and the younglings who quickly jumped and climbed all over him (when it came to kids Pyro was the center of attention). Pyro was always good with kids and they always liked him. He was always kind to them and would always comfort them if something happened. The younglings loved to hear his stories of the human world and his epic battle with the human soldiers, but their favorite story was how he defeated 'General Sterns' and turned back into a dragon.

He was basically a hero as far as they were concerned. The young dragons had Pyro pinned to the ground and were climbing all over him (there was even one on his head sitting between his horns). Star couldn't help but laugh at his expense. Pyro finally managed to get up, and saw Star standing right in front of him. She broke the silence and said, "It took you long enough." Pyro responded saying, "Star, let me explain. I was…" Star raised her paw as signal for him to stop talking and said, "No need the healers already told me what happened. Didn't Skye tell you?"

Pyro let out a grunt and made a mental note to get Skye back for tricking him like that. He then felt relieved to hear that he wasn't in trouble. Star and Pyro got together and started leading the younglings towards the forest. As they kept walking Star asked, "Pyro, are you sure your okay, the healers told me about the crash." Pyro said, "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about. I've been through worse." Star was still concerned about Pyro and looked him up and down. As she looked Star noticed how the sun reflected off his red scales. She began to study him and how he had changed the last two years. He was bigger and stronger than he was before. She then looked up at his face and Pyro caught her out of the corner of his eye staring at him.

Pyro turned to her and asked, "What, is something wrong?" "NO it's…nothing. Sorry" Star said in hurry as she turned away trying to hide her blushing face. He noticed and turned away as well creating an awkward silence between them. "Pyro..." Star called and Pyro turned around answering, "Yes." She continued to speak, "I think we should divide the kids into groups and split up. We can get this done much faster that way." Pyro nodded agreeing to the idea. Pyro gathered the kids who wanted to go with him and lead them to the forest area. Star however led her group to the long grass hills.

Pyro was leading his group deeper into the forest and finally spotted something moving by a tree. He had spotted a deer grazing by the tree and decided he would give a hunting demonstration. Pyro looked to the younglings and whispered, " told all the younglings to stay low and stay quiet. The younglings followed Pyro's instructions and found a place to hide while Pyro got in position. Pyro stayed low and crept closer and closer to the deer making sure he stopped whenever the deer brought its head up. He finally got within striking distance of the deer and made sure the younglings were watching (Pyro has been getting in some hunting practice the last two years). He lunged for the deer and started running at it. The deer saw Pyro and started running away but Pyro had already gotten close enough.

He caught the deer as it tried to do a sharp turn to shake him. He sunk his claws and fangs into the dear and brought it down to the ground. Pyro's brute strength was more than a match for a light weighted deer. Pyro started throttling the deer and sinking his claws and fangs into it until it finally fell to the ground lifeless. The younglings had their jaws dropped at Pyro's display of power and emerged from their hiding place. Pyro brought the dead body of the deer over to the younglings and said, "There's enough for everyone once you're done eating you guys can get some practice in."

The younglings dug into the deer and started eating; Pyro took a small piece for himself so he would have enough energy to help out if he needed to. Once everyone was finished Pyro started leading them to an area known to have small prey. Pyro checked on the kids to make sure everyone was present and accounted for. He then noticed a small dragoness falling behind. Pyro walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong little one. Are you ok?"

The young dragoness began to speak, "I'm scared. The others told me there were big beasts out here." Pyro laughed to himself and asked, "What's your name little one?" She looked up and said her name was Alisha. Pyro got bent down to her eye level and said, "Alisha you have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Alisha started to smile and said, "Do you promise?" Pyro nuzzled the little dragoness's head and said, "Yes, I promise." Alisha let a smile go across her face as she followed Pyro and the rest of the group. Pyro had led the younglings into a small area where there were many small creatures hopping around for easy kills (the perfect training area for small dragons).


	4. Chapter 4: Pyro's Onslaught

"_**Pyro 2: Destiny Revealed"**_

**Chapter 3: Pyro's Onslaught**

Pyro started sending the younglings out one by one to hunt with him standing by for back up. Pyro sent each youngling after a different prey after considering their element. Pyro had just sent a young male fire dragon to chase down a rabbit. The young dragon followed Pyro's precious movements exactly making sure he stayed low, and quiet. The young dragon was off and it soon caught the rabbit and slit its throat with his claws and started eating. Pyro moved to a female earth dragon and sent her after a lamb that was that was hiding in the grass. The dragoness blended in perfectly with the grass so the lamb didn't notice her until it was too late. Pyro watched as the younglings showed signs of becoming great dragons and smiled to himself. Finally it was Alisha's turn.

Alisha was hesitant at first but after Pyro assured her that nothing was going to happen she walked forward to hunt. Pyro had picked out a baby goat for her to attack and she was a few feet from it. Pyro watched as the young dragon crept closer to the goat. Alisha looked back at Pyro one more time; Pyro nodded telling her it was time to attack. Alisha jumped from her cover and ran after the goat. The goat tried to lose her through the trees but because of Alisha's small size she was very agile. Once Alisha was finally in striking distance she jumped on the back of the baby goat and forced it to the ground.

Alisha throttled the goat like Pyro did before until it stopped moving completely. Pyro walked up to her and said, "Nice kill. Come on lets show the others." Alisha smiled and dragged her kill to the other younglings and was surprised to see their shocked faces. Pyro started leading the kids out of the forest after they finished eating. Alisha was walking beside Pyro, feeling that it was the safest place.

Pyro kept walking when he suddenly had a bad feeling and started to look around. He then heard a loud roar and looked to the sky; three wyverns were flying above Pyro and his group of younglings and they were ready to strike. Pyro yelled out, "Everyone get to cover and stay low, I'll handle this". Pyro took flight and began to battle the wyvern. He evaded the first wyvern and slashed the second one with his right claws. The third wyvern came in from behind Pyro to try a sneak attack, but to no avail.

Pyro heard the wings flapping behind him and back flipped over the wyvern; in mid flip Pyro brought his tail around and slashed the wyvern with his two tail blades. Pyro then used his fire ball attack on two of the wyverns and sent them hurtling towards the ground while he battled the third one in the air. Pyro was face to face with the third wyvern while the other two were recovering from the fall. The wyvern came at Pyro full speed with its jaws open and ready to bite the red dragon. Pyro remembered that the poison in a wyvern's fangs can temporarily stun anything. Pyro dodged to the left and evaded the bite, once out of the way Pyro grabbed the wyvern's tail in his jaws, spun it, and tossed it towards the ground. Before the wyvern was out of site Pyro lit the beast on fire with his stream attack as it shot towards the ground.

Pyro felt good at first, but he soon noticed the other two wyverns had recovered. He knew he couldn't take on all three of them alone so he tucked his head in, and let out a loud roar into the sky to alert Star. Star was still leading her group through the plains; when she heard Pyro's roar she turned her head and immediately knew he was in trouble. Star gathered up her group and said, "Stay close and follow me!" Pyro was still fighting the wyverns off when he noticed that even more were coming in the distance.

Pyro charged at incoming wyverns and tried to attack. Before he could attack, a wyvern whipped around to his back and grabbed his neck with its tail; two more came in grabbed Pyro's arms with their jaws. Pyro tried to break free but the wyverns wouldn't let go. He then looked up to see another wyvern coming in with its tail held out ready to pierce his heart with its barbed end. Pyro also remembered that the poison in a wyvern's tail would kill anyone, if it wasn't properly treated. Pyro reacted and pulled his right arm with all his might, bringing that wyvern to intercept the one diving at him. Pyro threw his head back hitting the wyvern behind him in the face stunning it, and then forward throwing the wyvern from his neck. Pyro then threw the wyvern on his left arm into the one he threw from his head, and lit them both on fire.

Pyro then used his tail to smash another wyvern into the ground below, while he dealt with the others. Pyro then used his "Gatling Gunner" attack to keep the other wyverns at bay while he recovered. The wyvern recovered quickly but as it was about to fly and confront the dragon it spotted the younglings in the bushes. The wyvern decided, "Why go for a big one when I can go for a little snack?" Two male younglings stood out ready to face the wyvern; the first one was an ice dragon the second was a thunder dragon. The wyvern laughed at the young dragons as he walked closer.

The ice dragon shot a barrage of ice bullets at the wyvern as he walked closer. The wyvern shielded himself behind his wings and continued to walk forward. The thunder dragon took in a deep breath and unleashed a wave of sound that rattled the ears of the wyvern. The wyvern shook off the blow and continued to move closer (since the dragons are still younglings they don't know much about fighting). The younglings backed up and cried out in fear as the wyvern came closer. Pyro heard the screams of the younglings and whipped his head around to see the wyvern heading for them. Pyro growled with anger at the site of the younglings in danger.

When he wasn't paying attention one of the wyvern charged him, but Pyro caught him out of the corner of his eye and grabbed the arm of the wyvern. Pyro threw the first wyvern into the second and dove for the younglings as fast as he could. The wyvern saw Pyro coming and took off in the opposite direction. When Pyro landed he checked the younglings and noticed one was missing as he thought to himself "Alisha!"

"PYYRROOO!" Pyro whipped his head around to see Alisha being carried off by a wyvern. Pyro immediately took off after the beast with his red eyes fixed on his target. Pyro yelled, "Alisha hang on, I'm coming"! Pyro saw two wyverns diving for him to try and intercept him. Pyro dodged the first one and slashed the second one with his left claws. Pyro dashed after the wyvern and was an inch from it. Alisha was only hoping he could get there in time as she was carried by the monstrous creature. Alisha had enough and bit the leg of the wyvern. The beast cried out in pain and started squeezing the life out of the young dragon. Alisha let out a cry and let a single tear fall from her face.

Pyro heard the cry and the tear came back and touched his face. Pyro was filled with rage and his golden aura began to emanate from his body. Pyro suddenly felt like time was standing still but in reality he was going faster than anyone could see. Pyro shot at the wyvern like a golden missile. Pyro rammed the wyvern head on causing it whale out in pain and it dropped Alisha. Pyro dove after her and caught her in his jaws and headed back to his group. Pyro landed next to his group of younglings and put Alisha down gently.

Pyro asked quickly, "Are you O.K.?" Alisha smiled and said, "You saved me." Pyro smiled back and said, "I promised didn't I"? Alisha smiled but soon saw the wyvern coming back, and this time there were eight of them. Pyro tolled Alisha to hide as he turned to face the wyvern. One of them dived for Pyro and was closing in fast ready to end the dragon's life. Pyro braced for impact, but before the wyvern could reach him a shadowy figure emerged out of the trees and rammed the wyvern in the side.

Pyro looked saw that it who it was. Pyro smiled and said, "Star! It took you long enough"! The dragoness turned around and smiled as she said, "Better late than never right"?! Pyro and Star were thinking the same thing it was time for some payback. After Star made sure her younglings were safe she engaged the wyvern.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Feeling

"_**Pyro 2: Destiny Revealed"**_

**Chapter 4: Hidden Feeling**

Star immediately charged the wyvern with Pyro close behind her. Pyro flew up beside Star and told her to shoot a fire ball at the wyvern. Star listened to him and shot a large fire-ball. Pyro unleashed his fire stream and made the fire ball grow twice in size. The super charged fire ball took out three wyvern and they flew away with their tails between their legs. Star flew at the five remaining wyvern and began to fight. Pyro saw that Star was fighting and noticed one of wyvern coming in behind her.

Pyro screamed out, "Star look out"! Star was so focused on her fight she didn't hear Pyro at all. Pyro flew up to intercept the wyvern before it got to Star. Star had just slashed the one wyvern and shot a fireball at the other one. Star then turned around to see a wyvern coming at her. Pyro came in from behind Star and grabbed the wyvern's neck in his jaws. Star only watched as Pyro and the wyvern started clawing and slashing at each other. Star's attention was called away by another wyvern that still wanted to fight.

The wyvern kicked Pyro off and circled around, but Pyro came in again pushing the wyvern further away from Star. Pyro punched the wyvern in the face, grabbed its neck in his jaws, and rammed it into the ground. Star had just chased away the last wyvern with a fire ball, and looked down to see the huge crater Pyro had left. Star flew down and saw Pyro picking himself up and getting out of the crater. Star asked, "Are you O.K.?" "Yeah I'm Fine." Pyro replied.

He was starting to get out of the crater when he felt a horrible pain in his right side. Pyro looked down and saw the wyvern's barbed tale in his right side. Star had a shocked look on her face when she saw that he had been poisoned. Pyro was already feeling the effects of the poison, but before he got to dizzy he turned around and lit the wyvern on fire. The wyvern burned and burned until it was reduced to ash. Pyro started breathing heavier and heavier until he slumped to the ground.

Star ran over to Pyro and began examine him. Pyro's normal fire red scales were now a dim red color and fading. Star had to act fast she started emanating her white light and tried to heal him. Pyro was still fading and his breathing was becoming slower. Star didn't know what to do and she started to panic. The younglings saw her shocked face and they knew that meant trouble. Star's mind was focused only on one thing, saving Pyro. Star then noticed the wound on Pyro's side begin to glow green while he was fading color. Star had an idea, but she thought she had gone crazy.

Star began to glow again and bit down on the spot that was glowing. Pyro let out a grunt at the pain but began to get some of his color back. Star was focusing her healing powers on the one spot where the poison had been injected coursing the light through Pyro's body. He began to glow white for a split second and as his color began to come back. His body had finally been cleared of the poison and he looked as good as new. Star hung her head over Pyro's feeling responsible for what happened to him. Pyro started to regain consciousness, but before he even opened his eyes he heard and felt Star crying on his neck.

Pyro opened his eyes to see the white dragoness's head on his neck with the kids close by watching. Pyro smiled to see Star safe and tried to move but with Star on top of him he couldn't budge. Pyro moved his head up and licked Star's cheek to snap her out of it. Star's eyes snapped open and she looked at Pyro with wide eyes. Pyro smiled and asked, "What's with tears." Star smiled and wiped the tears off her face before asking if Pyro was O.K. He nodded and picked himself off the ground. Alisha and the other younglings came out of their hiding place and ran over to the two dragons. Pyro and Star decided it was time to go back to the city. Alisha ran up beside Pyro and nudged his leg. Pyro looked down to see Alisha's worried face as she asked, "Are you going to be OK?" Pyro bent down and whispered, "I'll be fine."

That was a lie. Pyro could barely stand on his own four paws. Pyro and Star led all the younglings back to their parents and headed for home. They arrived at the palace steps and began to climb. When the two dragons were about half way up Pyro fell on his side. Star immediately turned around and went back for him. Star got on the other side of Pyro and helped him up. He got up and said, "I'll be fine" and almost immediately fell back down again. Star caught him and said, "Don't pull that tough guy act with me. Just hold on". He turned his head to the side feeling ashamed he couldn't walk on his own four paws.

It took longer to climb the stairs because of Pyro's injuries but Star was there to help him every step of the way. Star helped Pyro to the top and took him to his room. Pyro lied down on his bed and Star backed up. Night was beginning to fall and Star said she should try to get home before it turned pitch black (no dragon was permitted to travel at night for their own safety). Pyro grunted and Star turned around to see him still in pain. Star ran over to him and noticed him twisting his neck. Seeing him in Pain, Star tried her best to heal him.

Pyro began to calm down and stopped moving. He tried to get up but Star held him down with both her paws. Star told him to stay in bed and rest. Pyro smiled and stayed still. Star was about to leave when she noticed how dark it was. She turned back to Pyro and asked, "Hey Pyro do you want any company tonight?"

Pyro raised a brow to the question and looked outside. He saw how dark it was and he knew if Star was caught outside she would get in trouble, and if a dragon didn't catch her something else might. Pyro looked back at Star and said, "Yeah I would like some company. Besides I don't know when another wave of pain might come." Pyro moved over and let Star lay down beside him. A few hours had passed, but neither Star nor Pyro could fall asleep (mainly because they were in the same room).

Star began to speak, "I'm sorry Pyro." "…What for?" Pyro asked. Star continued, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I had been on my guard you wouldn't have had to save me." Pyro interrupted her before she could say anything else. "Star that was my decision. I wanted to save you. You're my friend and I would do anything to protect you, or anyone else who was in trouble." The two dragons were silent for a while and didn't look at each other.

Pyro looked back at his wound and finally broke the silence, "You know… you were pretty good out there today". Star lifted her head up and responded saying, "Thanks". Star appreciated the comment but didn't know what to say back to him. He then smiled as he said, "Not as good as me but, hey." Star shoved Pyro and said, "Very funny." Pyro shoved back and the two started wrestling each other. Star pinned Pyro on his back and the two started laughing. Pyro grunted because his side still hurt and Star apologized; the two dragons started laughing again.

Pyro and Star looked at each other and their laughing died down. The two dragons stared into each other's eyes silent not sure what to do. Pyro was lost in Star's eyes which were glowing like sapphires, and Star was lost in Pyro's eyes which burned like fire. Star kept staring at Pyro and started to lean down. Pyro followed her lead and began to pull his head up. Pyro wasn't sure what he was doing (it felt like his body was moving on its own). The two dragons locked lips with one another and stayed that way for a few minutes. Pyro and Star both closed their eyes as they continued to kiss.

They were both enjoying every second kiss. They just didn't want it to end. Once they broke apart Pyro and Star were just staring at each other. Star snapped out of her gaze and got off of Pyro letting him up. Pyro stared at Star not sure what to say (he didn't want to apologize since he enjoyed it, but he also wanted to say something to console her). Pyro and Star couldn't believe what just happened and didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the night. The two dragons finally managed to fall asleep waiting for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Journey

**Chapter 5: A New Journey**

Pyro woke up to sun shining in his eyes. Pyro saw Star sleeping beside him and nudged her. Star eyes twitched before fully opening. Star saw Pyro up and stretching out his bones. Star got up and started walking out to the palace balcony. Once Star was outside she saw the whole dragon city in the light of the morning sun. Star thought to herself, "This is beautiful."

Pyro walked out and said, "That's one of my favorite things about this place. I get to wake up and see that every morning." Star turned to him and smiled. Pyro then turned to the stairs and started walking down the steps. Star walked down beside him and even took a quick look at him when he wasn't looking. Pyro and Star remembered what happened last night and didn't want to talk about it.

Star finally turned to Pyro and began to speak. "Pyro" Star called, "About last night…" Pyro put a claw on her maw stopping her before she could continue, "It's okay the past is the past. No need to dwell on it." Pyro smiled and it caused Star to blush and turn away. Pyro then turned away as well. After reaching the bottom of the steps Pyro said, "I…actually enjoyed it." Star got a shocked face and turned around to see Pyro turned away. Star moved closer and asked, "What did you say?" Pyro didn't respond; he felt too embarrassed to say it again. Star pulled Pyro's face around with her left paw so she could look him in the eyes. Pyro was instantly caught in her gaze. Before either of them could say or do anything else, they saw four dragons running towards them in the distance.

Pyro squinted and noticed it was Ethan and Razor, and their new friends Trisha and Sarah. Sarah was an Earth dragon like Ethan; Sarah was also a lighter green, had blue eyes, black horns, black claws, and a black tail spike. Trisha however was a lighting dragon; Trisha was a darkish yellow color with white horns, claw, and spear tail. The four dragons stopped in front of Pyro and Star out of breath. Pyro asked, "Guys what's wrong?" Trisha stepped forward and replied, "It's the elders. They want to see you." "For what?" Pyro asked. Ethan stepped forward and said, "We don't know they just said they wanted to see you immediately."

Ethan and Razor then noticed that Star was behind Pyro and simultaneously asked, "Star, what are you doing here?" Star blushed and turned away from Pyro. Ethan and Razor then smiled to each other and got Pyro to start moving. Pyro started flying to the elder's temple. On the way Ethan and Razor flew up next Pyro. "Sooo anything special happen last night?" asked Razor in a sly voice; Ethan flew on the other side and asked, "Yeah. Anything you wanna share?" Pyro quickly blushed and flew ahead of them. Razor and Ethan looked at each other and flew after him.

Star was talking to Trisha and Sarah behind the boys. Trisha and Sarah were asking why she was in Pyro's place. A light bulb went off in Sarah's and she asked, "You like him don't you." Star immediately blushed and, said, "No were just friends. I was only in his palace to make sure I could heal him if he needed it." Trisha rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, sure you were." Star started blushing and flew away ahead of the dragoness's.

On the ground Skye was training with his new friend Luna when they spotted the group of dragons flying by. Luna was a thunder dragon; Luna had turquoise colored scales, dark blue horns, claws, and had a tail ax. Skye asked Luna, "What do you thinks going on?" Luna replied, "I don't know, but what do you say we find out." The two dragons flew up and joined the group. Skye asked Pyro what was going on and Pyro told him the elders had requested his presence. The eight dragons finally arrived at the temple and walked inside. Pyro walked into the elder's chamber while his friends waited outside the door.

Pyro presented himself to the elders and bowed respectfully. The elders bowed back took their seats before the young king. Pyro then asked, "Elders you sent for me, is something wrong?" Kruton stepped out and said, "Yes my king. There is something terribly wrong and we need your help."

Pyro didn't like the sound of that one bit. One of the elders (a fire dragon) known as "Fernis" rose and began to speak. King Pyro, as you know there has always been a 'bridge' between our world and the human world." Pyro nodded in agreement. Fernis continued to speak, "Now the humans are trying to make a bridge of their own." Pyro gasped and asked, "But… but how is that even possible?" Fernis replied to the panicked dragon, "The 'bridge' between our worlds has always been held together by a magic gem that is in-between the two of our worlds. Dragons have gained access to the gems power and have been able to travel to the human world."

Pyro raised a brow to this statement. Fernis was still talking, "Every few years this gem starts to lose power and the 'bridge' becomes unstable and allows any intruders on either side to come in. If the humans find the gem and gain access to its power they can open a portal that will lead them straight to the dragon city." Pyro if they obtain this ability they will enslave all dragons and the city will be destroyed. Pyro's eyes were wide as he suddenly yelled out, "WHAT!"

Pyro suddenly snapped his face together and asked, "What do I do, how do I fix the gem before they get to it?!" Fernis answered the young dragon, "Every hundred years or so your ancestors would go on a journey to repair the crystal, and now it's your turn, Pyro." Pyro asked, "OK, but what am I supposed to do?" Fernis stepped towards the young dragon and place his paw on his chest. Pyro immediately started glowing with his golden aura as the ancestor touched him. Fernis started speaking again, "Use the power of your ancestors to fill the gem. That should fix the bridge. Once it's fixed the gem will seal itself from all intruders." Pyro started to smile but soon frowned again when Fernis's face didn't fix. Pyro asked, "What's the problem it can't be that hard." Fernis interrupted the young dragon, "Ah but it is that hard and much worse. The journey to the gems hiding place is treacherous. As I said before the gem is held inside a world between ours and the human world. This land is filled with untold dangers, traps, and trials you must face."

Pyro looked down at the floor and began to wonder what disasters could be awaiting him. He shook the negative thoughts out of his mind, and raised his head to show his serious face. The fire dragon lifted his head and said, "No matter what it takes I'll do it". The elders smiled and said, "That's what we wanted to hear. The portal to the gem will open in one week's time. You should take this time to prepare yourself and your team." Pyro raised a brow and said, "My team?" "Yes." the elder responded. The elder continued, "No king or queen has ever gone to the gem world at your age. So were going to have you make a team to take with you." Pyro nodded to show he understood what the elder was saying.

He told the elders he would take his friends since they already had some experience working together over the years and from the war with 'General Sterns'. The elder stopped Pyro before he left. Fernis told him he would have to be in human form a few days once he went through the gate. He then asked, "Why would I need to be in human form during the journey." Fernis began to explain, "Pyro, the in between world is unstable, neither a dragon nor a human can last in that world for very long without any special protection. To survive you and your team will have to switch forms a day at a time."

Pyro understood and bowed to the elder. The elders bowed back to Pyro and let him leave the temple. When Pyro exited the temple Ethan ran up to him and asked, "So what did they say?" Pyro explained everything to them and what they had to do to save their home. Everyone had wide eyes to this news.

Star was the first to speak, "Pyro are you sure were ready for a journey like this. Pyro said, "Yes. We've been through a lot together, and I know as long as we work together there's nothing we can't do!" Ethan stepped forward and said, "Pyro's right, think how well we fought in the war to protect the city. If we can do that, we can do anything." Soon all of them showed the seriousness that Pyro showed in the temple. Pyro had his team and they were going to save their home together.

The young king told them they should use this week to prepare themselves and get ready to leave as soon as they were ready. Three days went by and all of the dragons were training together like they always have. During that time Pyro and the others were creating new techniques and skills for the upcoming battle with the humans. Pyro and Razor spared with one another to keep up their strength. Ethan practiced his earth techniques with Sarah. Skye started flying through many terrains with Luna so there flying skills would be at their peak. Star and Trisha gathered everything they might need for the journey (they also did a few sparing matches whenever they got the chance).

On Thursday Pyro thought he should warn his family about what was going to happen because if he failed he would never see them again. Before Pyro left he asked Ethan and Razor to go with him (they agreed without a moment's hesitation). Pyro went to through the portal and was in the human realm. It didn't take Pyro long to get use to his old human form, but Razor and Ethan were having trouble. Razor had a lighter shade of skin while Ethan had a darker shade. Ethan's dragon mark was on his right arm close to his shoulder, but Razor's was on his chest just like Pyro's.

It only took about five minutes for Pyro to find his old house. Since he had come back to visit many other times, he easily found it (the first time he came back, he got lost for about an hour). Pyro told Razor and Ethan to follow him. Once they got to the house Pyro rang the door bell and waited for someone to come. Only a second past before Pyro's adopted brother Conner opened the door. Conner let big open smile come across his face and hugged his brother.

Pyro nearly fell over from the gesture. Conner then yelled back into the house, "Jordan, Mom Justin's back!" Jordan Pyro's other adopted brother and Stella his adopted Mother both came into the living room. They both smiled when they saw Pyro and invited him and his friends to come. Unknown to the happy family someone was watching them from the cover of a building. The strange man walked into the ally and whispered into a small microphone, "Sir I found him. Do I engage?" The microphone whispered back, "No wait until he leaves the house. Once he's out in the open take him down." The soldier turned off his microphone and looked back at the house waiting for Pyro and his friends to come out.

Pyro explained everything to his family and just like his friends they all had wide eyes to this news. Conner and Jordan asked what they could do to help but Pyro told them that they wouldn't last long in the in between world. Pyro continued to speak, "I only came here to warn you because if I fail I won't ever see you guys again."

Jordan then said, "Don't worry about it I'm sure it'll be fine. I bet you'll be back before we know it." Conner joined in and said, "Yeah I mean if you can't do it, no one can. You're the best and that's that!" Pyro smiled at the comforting words of his family. Razor smiled at the sight of the happy family, but received a shock at how late it was. Razor bumped Pyro and said, "Pyro we have to get back to the dragon realm. We leave for the gem dimension tomorrow. Remember." Pyro looked at the time and said, "Oh your right. Sorry guys I have to go. A king's work is never done."

Pyro and his friends left the house and walked down the road. Halfway down Pyro looked back at his family to see Jordan and Conner giving him a thumb up; Pyro smiled and did the same back to them. Pyro and his friends walked away ready to go on their journey.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Go!

**Chapter 6: Let's Go**

**Well the journey finally begins. Pyro and his friends are getting ready to go on their journey, but they have a little problem to deal with first. What will happen to the group of dragons? Read and find out.**

Pyro, Razor, and Ethan all started heading back to portal. Razor seemed to be in a big hurry to get back and Pyro and Ethan began to wonder why. Pyro finally asked, "Razor what's going on you seem to be in a hurry." Razor reacted quickly saying, "Nothing's going on. I'm just sick of being in this human body that's all." Pyro and Ethan didn't buy that act for a second but they decided to ask him about it later.

Pyro and the others went down into an alley to get to the bridge faster. While walking through the alley Pyro's mark began to glow and he suddenly got a bad feeling. Ethan and Razor were wondering what was up and walked towards Pyro. "Pyro what's going on?" Razor asked. Pyro said, "I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Ethan's and Razor's marks began to glow as well. Pyro began to look around and didn't see anything. Everyone had their powers on standby, and made sure to be prepared for an attack.

Ethan kept turning around trying to find the source of their uneasiness. Razor interrupted them by saying, "I think someone's watching us." After Razor said that someone stepped out from behind a wall and stepped into view. The three boys turned around to see a soldier standing behind them. The three boys took up their fighting positions and were ready to defend themselves.

Pyro eyes suddenly got wide when he suddenly recognized the soldier. This soldier was in the same group of soldiers that attacked the dragon city a year ago. Pyro narrowed eyes and began to growl at the mysterious man. Ethan and Razor took Pyro's growling as a sign that this man was dangerous.

The man stepped forward and began to speak. "Hold on! There's no need to bare your fangs just yet little dragon." Pyro's mark started glowing brighter as he grew angrier. The soldier continued to speak, "I came here to ask you some questions on behalf of my commander." "And why should I tell you anything?" Pyro yelled out. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but we already know about the bridge and that gem of yours." The soldier stated with an evil grin on his face.

Pyro, Razor, and Ethan were surprised by this shocking news. Razor stepped forward and said, "If you already know about it then why ask us anything?" The soldier responded with a grin, "If we're going to open the bridge to your kingdom we need to know everything about it." Pyro's eyes widened at what he just heard. Pyro then yelled out, "So you're the ones trying to invade my city!" The soldier laughed and said, "Yes. We're going to rid the Earth of your kind forever."

Pyro felt his blood boil at this man's words and finally charged him. Pyro came in with a slash only to be cut off by a flying bullet. The three boys were suddenly surrounded by soldiers. Pyro told Razor and Ethan to stay on their guard and get ready. The boys split up and took on their own group of soldiers.

Pyro was up first and was surrounded by 5 soldiers. Pyro took out the first soldier with a jump kick. One of the soldiers came at Pyro with a punch which he grabbed pretty easily; Pyro used his strength to flip the soldier into two others. He then used a fire ball to deal with the last soldier standing in front of him.

Ethan was up next and was surrounded by six soldiers. He punched the ground and made the ground shake. The soldiers lost their balance and collapsed on each other. Razor took out two soldiers with a split kick. Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by a whole group of soldiers. Ethan growled and started tapping into his dragon strength. Using his full power he exploded from the pile of soldiers and sent them all flying high.

Razor then used his powers to pull up two trash cans, and smashed them into two soldier's heads. Razor looked up to see a sniper a few yards away. Razor then punched one guard in the stomach and back fisted one behind him in the face knocking him out. Ethan looked at Razor who nodded to him. He then yelled to Pyro, "Pyro we have to go. We don't know how many of them might be around." Pyro turned to his friends and knew they were right; Pyro turned around and ran with Ethan and Razor right behind him.

It took them a while to arrive at the bridge and Pyro could only feel ashamed running away from a fight. The three boys went through the bridge and returned to their dragon forms. The dragons were staying silent because of their recent defeat. "Well, look at the time. Guess I gotta go get ready for tomorrow. See ya later!" Pyro and Ethan looked at each other and were wondering what was going on.

Pyro jumped in front of Razor and asked, "O.K. Razor what's up? You've been in a rush to get back ever since we left my mom's house." Razor looked around suspiciously and started backing up. Razor smiled and said, "Nothings up… I just want to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow." Ethan stopped Razor from going any farther by putting an earth wall behind him. "Come on Razor. What's going on? You can trust us."

Razor looked at both of them and took a deep breath. "O.K" Razor said. Razor continued to speak, "I have a… well..." Pyro asked out of anticipation, "What. You have a." Razor finally got up his courage and finished his sentence, "I have a date with Trisha tonight!"

Pyro and Ethan had wide eyes and looked at each other and then back to Razor. Ethan finally yelled out, "Are you serious?" Razor nodded and smiled. Pyro smiled to his friend and said, "Good luck buddy. You might need it." Razor looked irritated and said, "Oh thanks!" The three dragons started laughing with one another. Ethan's face suddenly snapped together and his eyes went back wide.

Pyro looked at him and asked, "Um is something wrong Ethan?" Ethan said, "I just remembered. I have a date with Sarah tonight too." Pyro yelled out, "Are you serious? You have a date to?" Razor and Pyro looked at each other with wide eyes. The three dragons looked at each other and started laughing again. Ethan and Razor then started eyeing Pyro. Pyro saw them staring and asked, "What?" "Go on and tell us that you have a date with Star tonight." Ethan said in a sarcastic voice. Pyro raised a brow and said, "I don't."

After the awkward silence the three dragons went their separate ways. Pyro was walking back to his palace and noticed a lot of dragon couples around. Pyro ran into Fernis on his way back and asked, "What's with all the couples around lately?" "Well Pyro," Fernis said, "This is around the time every adolescent dragon chooses a mate." Pyro got wide eyed as he said, "A mate!" "Yes" Fernis laughed. Fernis continued to speak, "It's a natural thing for our kind. Even you are going to have some feelings for girl sooner or later."

Pyro looked away and said, "Right…sooner or later…yeah sure." Fernis raised a brow and smiled. Fernis then leaned down and said, "Or maybe you already did fall for someone." Pyro was frantic at first but said, "Well maybe … I don't know." Fernis moved around and asked, "O.K who is she." Pyro was hesitant at first but began to speak. "It's well …" Pyro stuttered, but just before he finished he heard a voice calling him. "Hey, Pyro!"

Pyro whipped his head around to see Star a few yards away. Pyro perked up and said, "Hey Star, you ready for tomorrow?" Star nodded, waved goodbye, and took off. Fernis then knelt down next Pyro and said, "I get it, you like Star." Pyro shrank back and said, "No of course I… is it that obvious?" Fernis nodded and sat down next to the young dragon. Fernis then asked, "So what are you going to do about it young dragon?" Pyro shook his head and said, "I don't know. Even if I do like her, I don't know if she likes me back." Pyro continued, "Especially after what happened last night." Fernis asked quickly, "What happened last night?" Pyro explained everything about the wyvern attack and his kiss with Star.

Fernis patted Pyro on his back and said, "She'll come around when she's ready. Just keep your chin up." With those last words Pyro went back to his palace to wait for the next day. Fernis sighed to himself and said, "Young love always so dramatic."

Pyro tried and tried but he just couldn't fall asleep. Many thoughts raced through his head and he began to question himself. He then thought, "Is it true. Am I really in love with Star?" Pyro's mind raced back to the day when Pyro saved Star from the wyvern. He remembered the feeling of rage that filled his mind when he saw Star in danger. Pyro's then thought back to how Star saved him by purging the wyvern poison from his body. Finally Pyro thought of the kiss he and Star shared; Pyro knew he wouldn't have kissed her if he didn't have feelings for her, and Star wouldn't have kissed him back if she didn't have feelings for him.

Pyro's mind was finally at ease he managed to relax and decided it was time for him to get some sleep because tomorrow he would need all of his energy to fight for his kingdom. After a few more minutes Pyro finally went to sleep.

The sun rose the next morning to reveal the team of dragons ready to go on their journey. Pyro looked at everyone at noticed the seriousness in their eyes. Pyro and his team gathered in front of the elders and were shown where the portal would open.

Pyro then asked, "Um Fernis once we fix the gem wont we have to go through all the challenges just to get back here?" Fernis shook his head and said, "No young dragon. Once you've fixed the gem or it gets destroyed, a portal will open that will lead you straight back to the city." Pyro nodded showing he understood and turned to his team. "Guys…" Pyro said, "This is going to be rough. Are you all sure you're ready?" The dragons nodded to Pyro with intensity written all over them.

Pyro then turned to Skye and Luna and said, "Sorry guys but you can't come with us." Skye's eyes were wide to this news. Skye then asked, "Why not. I'm just as good as any of them." Pyro nodded agreeing with him and said, "Exactly. That's why I need you here to look after the city, just in case those soldiers come around looking for trouble." Pyro then turned to Luna and said, "Plus, I need you to keep Skye out of trouble." Luna laughed at the joke, and nodded showing she understood her orders. Skye snapped his face together and stood up straight. Skye turned to the others and said, "As you wish, my king, but make sure you tell me all about the journey when you get back, OK?" The dragons all laughed and nodded and turned back to Pyro.

The portal had finally opened and it was time for them to go. Pyro was the first to step up to the portal but before he went through he looked back at the others who nodded to him to go through. Pyro swallowed hard and jumped through the portal head first. The other dragons followed his lead without delay.

The portal closed as soon as all the dragons were through. Pyro was on his way and was ready for whatever came his way. However what the dragons didn't know was that same portal appeared in the human world as well.

Cornel Jones and his soldiers were going through the portal with many machines, and weapons. Jones laughed to himself as he said, "Look out Pyro, here I come." Little did Jones know that Conner and Jordan were watching his every move; Jordan and Conner snuck past the soldiers and made their way to the "Dragon City" portal.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Trial

**Chapter 7: The First Trial**

Pyro and his friends emerged from the portal and landed in a deep forest. Pyro noticed that everyone had been changed into their human form. Pyro turned to see the girls were having trouble with adjustment. Sarah was a girl with brown hair and the same skin tone as Ethan, Trisha was a girl with black hair who had the same skin tone as Razor, and Star was a girl with black hair and was the same shade of skin as Pyro.

Pyro began to look around as he started walking forward. Everyone was being cautious in this new area because they didn't know what might happen. Pyro sent Ethan and Sarah ahead to scout out the area (since they were earth dragons they would be able to navigate through there better than anyone). After a few minutes of scouting Ethan and Sarah gave the all clear signal. Pyro and the others came around and started moving through the forest. Pyro felt uneasy as they continued to move forward but he couldn't figure out what was making him this way.

A mist suddenly started to role in and no one could see a thing except for what was right in front of them. "Everyone, stay together no matter what." Pyro shouted aloud. The group followed his orders and huddled together. Pyro looked out and saw a shadowy figure in the distance. Pyro instinctively ordered everyone to stop where they were. Pyro could see the figure was a dragon and decided to see who it was. Pyro turned around and said, "I'm going to check it out stay here until I give you the signal." Pyro took a few steps closer to the figure, and saw it get bigger as he got closer. Pyro came to the presence of a big golden dragon who was staring down at him. Pyro swallowed hard in the presence of the older and wise dragon.

The golden dragon finally spoke, "Who are you young dragon." Pyro stood tall and said, "I am Pyro king of the dragon city. I need to get to the gem to fix the bridge between the human and the dragon world." The golden dragon showed no signs of interest and turned away from the young dragon. "Go back to where you came from. You are not worthy to be here." Pyro had a wide eyed look as he yelled out, "What do you mean not worthy?" The golden dragon turned around with a serious look on his face.

"Exactly as I said young dragon, you are too young and weak to reach the gem." Pyro grew angry at this dragon's words and replied, "Look I know I'm younger than the other kings who might have come here, but I'm still the dragon of royal blood and I know I can do it, just like anyone who ever came before me." The golden dragon laughed and said, "You may be king but I can already tell you make many mistakes. Since you are young you don't have the experience or the mind to do this task." Pyro had a shocked look on his face as he thought maybe this dragon was right. Pyro then remembered his friends, his city, and the war. He may not be as old as the other dragons but he did have experience and a mission, and he wasn't about to give up as soon as it started.

Pyro turned around with a look of seriousness on his face and began to speak. "Look I may not be as old as I should be, I may make a lot of mistakes as king, but I'm not about to give up. I improve from my mistakes and learn from them. I made a promise to go through anything on this journey to fix that gem." Pyro slammed his foot down showing his determination. My name is Pyro and I am the king of the 'Dragon City'. No one not even you are going to get in my way." The golden dragon looked down at Pyro who still had that look of seriousness in his eyes.

The golden dragon smiled and started laughing where he stood. Pyro raised a brow to this dragons laughter and was wondering what was going on. Once the dragon stopped laughing he bent down to Pyro and said, "That is exactly what I wanted to here. This was one of your tests young dragon. To be king you must be willing to do anything and everything to protect your people and your kingdom. You and your friends may proceed." Pyro called his friends up and they dashed passed him and went ahead. Pyro turned around to see the golden dragon still standing there. Pyro then asked, "Sir, may I ask your name?" He stopped and responded saying, "My name is Maximus."

Pyro bowed in respect to the old dragon and was about to return to his friends. Before Pyro left Maximus said, "My son did a good job raising you." Pyro stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around to see no one, the golden dragon had vanished. Razor noticed that Pyro was far behind and went back for him. Razor saw Pyro coming up the slope and noticed he looked a little spaced out. Razor and other ran up to Pyro to see what was wrong. Pyro looked back one more time before turning his attention to the others.

Star asked Pyro, "What's wrong, what did you see?" Pyro looked up and said, "I think I just met my grandfather." The others gave each other wide eyed looks and then looked back at Pyro. Pyro shook his head and said, "Never mind it's not important we better keep moving before it gets dark." Pyro led the other to an open area where they could set up camp. Everyone finally settled down and was ready to get some rest. Pyro found a nice flat area with soft sand where he could lie down and went to check on the others.

Pyro noticed that Razor and Ethan were getting cozy with their girl friends. Razor was talking to Trisha in his tent, while Ethan and Sarah were underneath a tree looking at the different kind's flowers nearby. Pyro rolled his eyes at the couples and noticed Star was by herself.

He walked over and noticed she was studying the area. Pyro got closer and tapped Star on her shoulder getting her attention. Once she turned around Pyro began to speak, "Listen Star … would you … uh … want some company tonight?" Star had a wide eyed look at the sudden question. Star got up and said, "Why do you ask?" Pyro needed to find a quick excuse. Pyro pointed out, "It looks like it's going to be cold tonight, and everyone's paring up, so I thought you and I could camp together." Star was curious but eventually said, "Sure, why not." Pyro gave a bashful smile witch made Star blush. Pyro and Star started laughing together and it caught everyone's attention.

Pyro's attention was suddenly caught by a noise in the forest. Pyro began to look through the trees for the source of the noise. Pyro then heard something behind him, grabbed Star, and rolled across the ground. Pyro got back up and looked around.

Star got up and asked, "What is your problem?" Pyro pointed to the ground to show a tranquilizer dart in the dirt. Star gasped and stared at Pyro who had noticed the danger at a glance.

Pyro heard another dart coming and dodged it. The dart came within a few centimeters of the Pyro's neck. Pyro knew there would be no way to fight the enemy while they were hidden in the forest so he decided to play the same game. Pyro got his teams attention and yelled out, "Their in the forest. Scatter!" The team split up in an instant: Razor went with Trisha, Ethan went with Sarah, and Star went with Pyro.

Pyro and Star landed somewhere in the forest and stopped to take a break. Star broke the silence and asked, "Pyro what's going on?" Pyro pulled out the dart that landed in the ground a while ago. Pyro held up the dart, and said, "See this." Star nodded. "It belongs to the same soldiers who attacked the city two years ago." Pyro stated. Star began to see what was going on. She then asked, "What are they doing here." Pyro responded quickly to her question not even thinking about it, "Their here to steal the gem, so they can create a portal and invade the dragon city." Star was wide eyed and was hoping that Pyro could get to the gem first.

Pyro suddenly heard something again and looked out towards the trees. The young fire dragon had all his senses on high alert. He then heard another sound and looked into a tree not that far away. Pyro saw the gun was aimed at Star and ran over to her yelling, "Star watch out!" The shot was fired and Star turned her head towards the source of the bang. Pyro had managed to get over to Star fast enough and got in the way.

Pyro was shot in the neck with the dart and fell asleep. Star caught him before he hit the ground and looked around to where the shot came from but to no avail. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and fell over onto the ground. The last thing Star saw was a shadowy figure walking up to her.


	9. Chapter 9: Brothers In Arms

**Chapter 8: Brother in Arms**

Back in the dragon city Skye was making sure everything was going normally and everyone was fully taken care of. Luna was teaching the younglings how to hunt. A voice caught Skye's attention and he turned around. Skye turned around to see an elder dragon with two humans on both of his sides.

The elder dragon stepped forward and began to speak, "I found these humans coming through the bridge. They say they are the brothers of 'King Pyro'." Skye raised a brow in surprise and asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Conner stepped forward and said, "We came to help our brother." Jordan stepped forward and continued his brother's sentence, "So do you know where he is?"

Skye had a regretful look on his face as he said, "Sorry but Pyro already left and there's no way to get to him now." Jordan and Conner looked down at the ground in disappointment that they were too late.

Conner soon snapped up and said, "Oh we forgot! There are some soldiers coming to the city."

Skye's eyes shrank to this news and he yelled out, "WHAAAT!" Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!?" "We forgot okay!" Jordan said defensively. Skye started pacing back and forth wondering what to do. Skye told the elder to get the warriors ready for battle. The elder left as fast as he could. Skye turned to Jordan and Conner and said, "I'm going to need your help out there. Can I count on you two?"

Conner and Jordan looked at each other and nodded and said simultaneously, "Anything you need." Skye went to look for Luna and told her what was about to happen. It took a while for all the dragons to get in ready and even longer for them to get in place.

Jordan and Conner stood side by side ready for the soldiers to make their first strike. Skye stood next to Luna looking out towards the portal. A scouting dragon soon yelled out, "Sir. I see the enemy. They will be here in a few minutes." Everyone got into their battle positions and readied themselves.

As soon as the first few soldiers arrived Skye yelled out, "DRAGON'S ATTACK, NOW!" The dragons charged at the soldier with their claws and powers at the ready. Jordan and Conner went in first to make room for the dragons attack. Jordan used a double round house kick to take out two soldiers, and took out a third with a powerful punch. Conner came in with a flying front kick too take out his first soldier, through a punch into the gut of the next one, and spun around to back fist the last soldier in front of him.

Skye and Luna were swooping back and forth attacking the soldiers. Skye was shooting ice bullets at any soldiers who were in his sight, while Luna used her thunder sound attacks to shoot the soldiers back. Conner was suddenly surrounded by soldiers and was backed into a corner.

Jordan was busy dodging bullets and was pinned down behind a rock. Jordan didn't have a clue on what to do and stayed behind the rock he was being pinned behind. Conner was making a serious effort to fight back and wasn't doing very well. Up above Luna had just notice that Jordan was under fire and went to help.

Luna landed right next to Jordan who was still being pinned down. "What are you doing here?!" Jordan asked in a concerned way. Luna made an irritated and said back, "Saving your butt, that's what!" Jordan shook his head at the response and said, "Thanks but there are too many of them for the two of us."

Luna looked over the edge to see all the soldiers moving in on them. Jordan then grabbed his head and yelled out, "If only I had powers like you and Pyro." Luna's head suddenly snapped up and she got an idea. Luna then put her paw on Jordan's chest. Jordan looked at the dragoness as she closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" Jordan asked with a strange face. Luna began to emanate a dark blue aura and it began to transfer to Jordan. Jordan suddenly felt his body overflow with energy and looked at his body as it started glowing by itself. Jordan felt something in his body begin to build and fill him up.

His body began to change he grew claws, fangs and dark blue wings (he looked the same way Pyro did when he first unlocked his powers and transformed). Jordan turned to Luna and asked, "What did you do to me. I feel incredible". Luna turned to Jordan and said, "I gave you some of my elemental power, but it's only temporary." He nodded showing he understood and turned to the soldiers. Luna turned to Jordan and asked, "Are you ready?" Jordan turned to her and smiled as he said, "Lets finish this!" Luna jumped into the sky and dove at the soldiers hitting them with a giant sound wave. Jordan jumped from behind his rock and went for the soldier right in front of him. Jordan went in to attack the soldier with his "Lion Gale Palm." The soldier tried to counter with a punch, but Jordan easily blocked it and through his palm into the soldiers stomach. As Jordan hit the soldier his hand began to glow and shot a wave of thunder into the soldier and sent him flying. Jordan was awestruck by his new power and went to put it to good use.

Conner was on the run from the soldiers and hid behind a stair case and got low. It wasn't long before Pyro's old escort Volt spotted that Conner was in danger. Volt ran over to Conner's side and took cover alongside him. Conner then spoke, "This doesn't look good. For us anyway." Volt nodded his head in agreement. Volt then noticed Jordan blast a soldier away with a thunder blast from his mouth. Volt smiled and looked down at Conner who was still ducking from the enemies shots.

Volt placed his giant paw on his Conner's chest and began to concentrate. Conner began to eye the dragon as he began to glow with a yellow aura. Conner then noticed he was beginning to glow as well. He felt his body charge with energy he began to feel like he had a power plant inside his body. Volt finally took his paw away from Conner's chest.

Conner looked at his hands and saw the electricity coming from them. Conner took the same transformation as Jordan did. He grew claws, fangs, and dark yellow wings as well. Conner stood up and looked up at Volt. Volt told Conner he gave him some of his energy temporarily for the battle and to use them wisely. Conner took the cue from Volt and went to attack the soldiers. Conner saw the first soldier charge at him and went to intercept him. Conner charged the electricity into his fingertips and used his, "Viper Venom Strike." With the charge from the electricity Conner could now fully immobilize his opponent.

Conner and Jordan fought their way through many soldiers and ended up back to back with one another. Conner and Jordan smiled to one another and began to fight together. Conner and Jordan fought as they always have: Conner would go in and weaken the opponent and Jordan would come in with the finishing blow. Jordan and Conner were anticipating each other moves, flowing with each others techniques, and backing each other up, they were truly thunder and lightning. Jordan noticed a whole wall of soldiers coming for him and his brother and took up his position; Conner saw his brother and took up his position as well.

As the soldiers came closer Jordan and Conner closed their eyes and started to concentrate. Jordan began to glow with a dark blue aura while Conner glowed with a light yellow aura. Conner had lightning jumping across his body and started surrounding him. Jordan's body began to pulse loudly as the thunder coursed through him.

Jordan started concentrating all his power into his right hand, while Conner concentrated all his power into his left hand. Once the brothers had enough power they put their hands together and let the soldier come within a few more feet. Jordan and Conner unleashed a giant blast of thunder and lightning sending the wall of soldiers flying together.

It wasn't long before the dragons pushed the soldiers back. Jordan and Conner congratulated each other at the sight of the soldiers retreating from the field of battle. Conner noticed that he and Jordan were changing back to normal. Jordan looked at Conner and said, "We did it". Conner nodded in agreement and turned to the sky. Jordan saw his brother and turned to the sky as well.

The brother's thoughts were on their brother; they were wondering where he was, what he was doing, and if he was safe. Jordan and Conner turned to each other and smiled with hope in their eyes; they knew that no matter what their brother faced he could pull through anything.


	10. Chapter 10: Pyro's Path

**Chapter 9: Pyro's Path**

Pyro awoke to see Star lying next to him inside a big metal room. He noticed he was in his dragon form again and bumped Star to wake her up. The dragoness's eyes twitched before she fully opened them. Star woke up to see Pyro standing over her. He tried to move around the cage but all four of his limbs were being held down by iron chains.

Star noticed that her legs were chained as well and started to look around. Star finally asked, "Pyro where are we? What is this place?"

Pyro shook his head and said, "I don't know but this cant be good. We need to get out of here now." Star and Pyro started pulling at the chains back and forth trying to get loose.

"Hello 'King Pyro'!" a voice called out. Pyro looked around and saw a window above him. Pyro looked through the glass and saw 'Cornel Jones' standing and watching him with an ugly grin across his face. Pyro growled in anger as flames began to radiate from his body.

Star got scared because she had never seen Pyro so enraged before. Pyro suddenly yelled out, "Why'd you bring us here!" Jones laughed and responded, "I need you to get to that cursed gem. I don't need you exactly just that golden power you possess."

Pyro looked around and noticed that his chains were in a strange machine. Pyro had a flash back of what happened when Sterns captured him and put him in that machine; he remembered the pain the machine caused him as it drained his power.

Jones turned to one of his soldiers and nodded giving him the signal to start the draining process. The soldier walked over to the wall and pulled down a small switch. Pyro started glowing with his golden aura and screamed out in pain as his energy was drained from his body. Pyro roared out in pain over and over again as the machine continued to siphon his powers.

Jones began to laugh as at the young dragon, his pain obviously gave him some amusement. "Sir!" a soldier caught Jones's attention, "We are at 50% power and rising." "Good" Jones replied, "However that's not going to be enough increase the drain now." "Yes Sir!" the soldier said. The soldier turned a small knob on the computer and Pyro started to roar out even louder.

Jones turned around and asked, "How high are we now?" A soldier responded immediately, "60% and rising sir!" Jones turned around and smiled at the screaming dragon. Star could only sit and watch as Pyro screamed in pain.

The fire dragon then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. One of the soldiers suddenly called out to Jones, "Sir we're not getting any more power from the dragon!" "What!"

Jones turned around and glared at Pyro. "Increase drain!" The soldier turned the knob and Pyro began to scream again. The soldier gasped as he said, "Sir were still not getting any power!" Jones continued to glare at Pyro who was now struggling to hold his power back. Jones kept glaring until Star caught his attention. Jones smiled as he got an idea.

Pyro's drainer suddenly turned off and left Pyro gasping for breath. "SO!" Pyro looked up at Jones as he continued to speak, "If you won't give us your power, let's see if your friend will." Pyro gasped and looked at Star as she began to scream out in pain.

"Stop it, leave her alone!" Jones began to laugh and said, "Gladly but only if you give us your power." He looked at Star as she continued to scream. The young king knew he had no choice. He looked up and said, "Fine. You can have my power, just leave her alone."

Jones smiled and told his soldier to shut down Star's drain machine. Star gasped for breath as the pain suddenly stopped. Star looked up at Pyro who was staring down at her with a disappointed look on his face. Pyro's drainer turned back on and he howled in pain. Star picked herself and yelled, "Pyro stop. You can't just let them take your power!" Pyro yelled back, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe!"

Star's eyes widened at what he just said. Pyro's words left a shocked look on his face. Jones turned around and asked how high their power was now. A soldier responded saying, "Power now at 80% and rising." Pyro could feel his power being drained from his body bit by bit.

"Pyro!" Draco's voice suddenly rung inside Pyro's mind, and Pyro immediately responded. Draco continued to speak, "Remember how you got out of this the last time. Focus your power now!"

Pyro followed his father's instructions and began to channel his power into the very center of his body. Pyro's golden aura appeared and engulfed the young dragon. Star watched as Pyro lifted his body into the air still glowing with a radiant golden light. Pyro unleashed his power and destroyed the machine below him. Pyro was free and went to help Star. He used his sharp fangs to bite through Star's chains and the two dragons made a run for it.

Pyro and Star ran through many doors and openings until they saw a window. Pyro and Star flew for the window but Pyro suddenly stopped in midair. Star flew past him and stopped when he didn't follow. Star asked, "Pyro what's, wrong? We have to go now!"

Pyro was staring at a giant door right in front of him. Star looked at the door and asked, "Do you know what's in there." Pyro shook his head and said, "No, but I have this strange feeling."

"Look, there they are!" a soldier's voice caught the dragon's attention. Many soldiers took aim and started shooting at Star and Pyro. The two fire dragons quickly flew through the window and didn't stop flying until the bunker was fully out of their site.

Pyro looked back at Star and saw she was exhausted; he decided to land and make camp. The two dragons landed deep in the forest and found a place very well hidden so they could rest. Pyro heard Star's stomach growl and decided it was time to hunt. He told Star to stay at the campsite so she could recover while he went hunting.

Star was worried when Pyro left and didn't know what might happen if one of the soldiers were to come along. Star heard the bushes rattle and hid behind a tree. She peeked out from behind the tree to see Pyro dragging the body of a boar into the camp sight. Pyro turned around to see Star hiding and asked, "What's the problem?" Star came out from behind the tree and said, "Nothing. I thought you were one of the soldiers."

Pyro laughed and lit the boar on fire to cook it. Star smelled the burning flesh and got even hungrier. The boar was finally done and the two dragons started eating. It was finally night fall; Pyro and Star finished eating and were lying under the night sky. "Pyro…" Star called out. Pyro whipped his head around and said, "…Yeah." Star began to speak, "Back at the bunker, when they started stealing my power. What did you mean when you said that to me back there?"

Pyro instantly blushed and turned away as he said, "Exactly as I said." Star stood up and said, "Pyro, you can't just give in like that, you're the only one who can fix the gem. If you die then it's all over." Pyro turned around and said, "You were in danger, I didn't know what else to do."

The white dragoness walked up to him and asked, "Pyro why did you go that far for me. I could have taken care of myself." Pyro turned back to her and said, "Star I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Star blushed and said, "Do you really mean that." Pyro nodded and leaned against a near by tree. Pyro began to speak again, "Look Star I want to be able to protect you no matter what." Star started walking closer to Pyro as he kept talking. "I'm not sure what to say but I'm going to be there for you." Star walked up to Pyro as he was still talking. Pyro continued, "I'm not good with words but, I just want to say that …"

Pyro was cut off as Star placed her paw on Pyro's cheek, pulled his face towards hers, and gently pressed her lips against his. Pyro had wide eyes, and felt his heart jump as Star broke the kiss. Pyro stared at Star as she said, "You talk too much." Pyro smiled at the white dragoness and the two nuzzled each other. Pyro pulled away from Star and said, "Star … I… I love you." Star smiled and said, "I love you too."

Star moved in again and snuggled up close to him and started nuzzling his neck. Pyro returned to the gesture and started nuzzling her back. Pyro decided to try something. He pulled away from her and nuzzling her neck. As he moved his head up and down he would lick her neck every few seconds. Star couldn't help herself as she began purring loudly. As he continued she could feel her body begin to heat up from the contact.

Star lifted her paw up to Pyro's chest and pushed him against the tree as she kissed him again. The two dragons closed their eyes as they kissed each other. Star slipped her tongue into Pyro's mouth and he went wide eyed for a few seconds. Pyro then closed his eyes and returned the gesture. Star's tongue was nearly touching the back of Pyro's throat and he loved every minute of it.

Pyro began to slide down the tree until he was on his back. Star was on top of Pyro still kissing him. When Pyro and Star finally broke their kiss they were almost breathless. Star nuzzled Pyro under his chin and lay down next to him.

Pyro felt incredible and turned to Star who was still staring at him. "Star if you ever need me, just call me, I'll come. I promise." Pyro said. Star smiled and said, "Okay." The two dragons soon fell asleep. Star was curled up next to Pyro and Pyro had a wing draped over the dragoness to keep her warm.


	11. Chapter 11: Team Work

**Chapter 10: Team Work**

**Last time on Pyro 2: Destiny Revealed, Pyro and Star were captured by Cornal Jones and takken to a soldier bunker. Jones started stealling Pyro's power and nearly succeded in draining it all. However thanks to a pep talk from his father, Pyro found the strength to break free and escape. Pyro and Star have admited their feeling for one another and fallen in love. Now we come to see the two dragons in the morning sun. What will happen today, you must read and find out!**

Pyro woke up the next morning in his human form, next to Star, and noticed the sun was finally up. He then noticed that Star was still sleeping and gently nudged her with back of his right hand. Star smiled at the touch, but didn't even show a sign of waking up. She let out a deep breath and continued to sleep.

Pyro laughed to himself, bent down, and pated Star's head. Her blinked a few times before she kept her eyes open.

She let out a loud yawn, got up, and shook the drowsiness out of her body. "You sleep well?" Pyro asked with a smirk across his face.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Star said laughing. "We better find the others." She said with a bit of concern in her voice. Pyro nodded and said, "Their probably still heading for the gem, so we should run into them if we head that way." "Okay" She quickly agreed.

Pyro led Star through the forest and the two dragons found themselves in a strange swamp. The swamp was filled with vines, dead trees, fog, and strange water. Star clung to Pyro when she heard some strange noises through the bushes.

Pyro turned to face whatever was making that noise.

When he was about to attack he saw Razor and Trisha emerge from the bush. Pyro stopped his attack and let out a sigh of relief.

Razor was surprised to see Pyro and Star and called Ethan and Sarah to come after them. Razor walked up to him and said, "Thank goodness you guys are OK. We thought we lost you back at campsite." Pyro laughed and said, "You did. We were captured by Jones's soldiers yesterday, but we managed to escape and wound up here."

Ethan stepped forward and said, "We thought if we kept going we would run into you eventually." Pyro and Star looked at each other and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked. Star stopped laughing but was still smiling, "We were thinking the same thing when we came here." The dragons started looking at each other and they all started laughing.

Pyro stopped laughing when he heard a noise behind him in the water. The whole group stopped laughing when Pyro turned back around. He turned back to the others and said, "We better get out of here, were running out of time as it is."

The team nodded and started walking through the swamp. Pyro and Razor were slashing away the vines with their claws and their tail blades. Ethan suddenly stopped and turned around. Sarah noticed that Ethan had stopped and asked, "What's wrong? Did you hear something?" Ethan shook his head and said, "It's nothing I just have a bad feeling all of a sudden."

Sarah nodded and said, "Me too. Something's not right about this swamp."

The truth was everyone was feeling a bit uneasy. Razor's stomach started growling so did everyone else's. Pyro laughed and said, "Ok everyone let's start hunting. When you catch something we'll meet back here."

The group split up for about twenty minutes and returned with individual prey items.

Razor had caught some fish, Trisha had caught three different lizards, Ethan and Sarah worked together to catch a giant cat fish, and Pyro and Star brought back a crocodile that was down the swamp river.

Pyro and Star started a fire so they could cook everyone's food. Once everything was cooked everyone dug in and didn't stop until they were fully satified. Little did they know that they two were being considered as prey.

Everyone had finished eating and were once again moving through the swamp. Ethan was walking calmly when suddenly tripped over something.

The group heard the crash and turned around to see Ethan lying on his face. Sarah ran over and helped him up. "What happened?" Sarah asked in a concerned tone. Ethan turned around and said, "I tripped over that log back there."

Ethan pointed to a large log that was sticking out of the water. Pyro took a close look at the log and noticed it had a tip.

His eyes shrank and he stepped back as he said, "Guy's I don't think that's a log. I think that's a tail."

Everyone's eyes shrank at Pyro's words and they began to back away from the large tail. Pyro gasped the tail retreated back into the water. For one moment the swamp was completely silent.

Star grabbed Pyro's arm tightly and said, "I think we need to get out of here, now!" Just as Star spoke those words a giant creature exploded from the water.

Everyone backed away from the water and looked up to see a giant serpent hissing right at them. The serpent lunged for the dragons with a pure bloodthirsty look in its eyes.

Pyro was quick to react and yelled out, "SCATTER!" The dragons dispersed and flew into the air. Pyro flew up next to Star and asked, "Star what is that thing?!" Star took a close look at the creature and gasped as she finally figured out what it was. "Don't look that thing in the eye no matter what! It's a 'Basilisk'!" The dragons all turned to Star and Ethan asked, "Are you sure?!"

Star nodded and said, "There's no mistaking it. A basilisk is known to be a giant snake that can kill any creature that looks into its eyes, and if you catch the reflection of the basilisk you are temporarily paralyzed or as the elders say petrified."

The creature soon regained its balance and turned to the air. Everyone made sure to look at the basilisk's body instead of its face.

Pyro was the first to attack the beast; he dove at the basilisk, opened his mouth, and unleashed a giant fire ball. Pyro looped around and turned back at the basilisk to see it was unfazed by his fire ball attack.

He gasped as the basilisk attacked him. He dodged the attack and looped around to the basilisk's back. He pushed his hands forward and unleashed the full power of his fire 'stream' in the back of the basilisk's head.

The basilisk turned around to see the dragon behind it and it attacked again. Pyro tried to dodge but the basilisk's fang sunk into his right shoulder. Pyro roared out in pain as the basilisk started swinging its head back and forth. Pyro kept on screaming as the basilisk swung him back and forth and Star couldn't take it anymore.

The white dragoness flew in and shot fire ball into the eye of the basilisk (without looking at it of course), making it let go of Pyro's shoulder.

Pyro fell onto the ground and slowly picked himself up. He looked up to see the basilisk heading straight for him. Pyro jumped out of the way and rolled onto his feet. As the basilisk tried to strike again, but this time the young king was ready.

He used his new 'Golden Commet Rush' and uppercutted the basilisk's jaw. He then used his wings to fly into the air and flew back up next to his white dragoness. Pyro leaned close to Star and said, "Thanks for the save."

She smiled and said, "You would have done the same for me." Razor flew inbetween them and yelled, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but we have a giant snake to fight here!" They turned to each other and then back to the basilisk.

Pyro yelled out, "Ethan, Sarah our fire attacks don't work. Try your earth attacks!" Ethan and Sarah dived for the basilisk ready for the attack. Sarah and Ethan put their hands forward and shot multiple earth shots up the basilisk's stomach until they reached the head. The two dragons looked back and saw that their attacks also had no effect on the basilisk.

Razor and Trisha were the next to try as they dove at the monster. Trisha flew in front while Razor trailed behind her. Trisha used her two front fingers to launch a series of lightning bolts at the basilisk's head and face. Razor, who was following close behind Trisha, used his psychic powers to make the bolts hit the basilisk repeatedly.

The dragons circled around the basilisk and flew back up to Pyro and the others. Pyro was wondering why none of their attacks are working. Pyro only knew of one thing that could possibly heart this monstrous creature. "Hang back! I'll see what I can do, but I'm going to need a distraction!"

Pyro ordered and dove for the basilisk. Pyro landed on the ground right in front of the basilisk and started emanating his golden aura. Star led the others to distract the basilisk. Everyone started swarming around the basilisk's face to try and confuse it.

The basilisk tried the strike the dragons as they swarmed around it. Everyone did their best to avoid the basilisk's strikes and made sure to avoid its fangs. Pyro had finally gathered enough power and yelled out, "Everyone get clear!" Everyone turned their heads to see Pyro holding a golden orb in his hands ready to shoot.

Obeying his orders everyone got out of the way making room for Pyro's attack. Pyro unleashed a giant beam of golden energy and hit the basilisk straight in its chest. Pyro received a shock to see the basilisk still standing. "That's Pyro's most powerful attack, so why didn't it work?" Star asked franticly.

Pyro suddenly grabbed his right arm and thought to himself, 'Is it because of the poison?' Pyro turned to his team and said, "We have to work together and use the full power of our elements!"

Everyone nodded and flew off as the basilisk attacked again. Everyone positioned themselves on separate sides of the basilisk and started charging their elemental powers. Everyone started emanating their individual auras and directed their hands towards the basilisk.

Pyro then yelled out, "READY, FIIIRRREEE!" Everyone unleashed their powers and blasted the basilisk creating a wall of smoke. Everyone took a look into the thick smoke and saw nothing.

Star walked closer and still didn't see anything. Pyro however was being extremely cautious and saw something move in the smoke. "Star get out of there!" Pyro yelled out, Star whiped her head around and saw Pyro running at her.

She turned back around and saw the basilisk lung for her, but Pyro grabbed her and rolled to the side just in time. Pyro picked himself and Star up and turned around to see the basilisk come at them again. The two dragons leaped into the air and flew just above the basilisk.

The basilisk looked up and lunged for them one more time. Pyro put his hand forward and started charging his power. Star saw the basilisk coming and held Pyro's hand while channeling her own power. Pyro suddenly felt something strange and looked at his hand to see it glowing gold and white. The basilisk was a few feet from Pyro and Star and tried to bite them.

Pyro panicked and shot the golden and white energy into the face of the basilisk. The basilisk hissed in pain from the sudden shot to the face. Seeing this Pyro finally had an idea on how to defeat this monster.

He turned to his friends and yelled out to them, "Guys, give your energy. If I combine your powers with mine I can take this guy down for good!" The others looked at each other and nodded to their leader.

While the basilisk was recovering from Pyro's blast everyone got behind him and placed their hands on both his shoulders. Once again everyone started emanating their individual auras and transferred their power to Pyro.

He started glowing with a rainbow colored aura and readied his attack. The basilisk had finally recovered and started looking around for its prey. It's attention was caught by the rainbow coming from the red dragon light in the distance.

The basilisk narrowed its eyes at Pyro and shot straight at him. He waited until the basilisk was just close enough to unleash his attack. As soon as it got within range he thrust his hands forward and fired a giant rainbow beam into the face of the basilisk.

The giant serpent hissed in pain as it fell on its back. Pyro was gasping and struggling to breathe (the poison was finally starting to take affect).

Everyone started smiling over their defeat of the basilisk only to be interrupted by the sound of hissing behind them. 'No way, that's impossible.' Pyro thought to himself.

Everyone looked and saw the basilisk getting up and go back on the attack. Everyone once again scattered but Pyro hung back to figure out what was going on.

He suddenly heard his father's voice in his mind, "Pyro remember what Maximus told you! A king's duty isn't to himself but to his people." Pyro snapped his eyes open and finally realized what he had to do.

He then realized he had the right idea,but it was the wrong way around. Pyro called out to everyone, "Guys gather up around me again, I've got an idea!" Everyone nodded and got down on the ground while Pyro went to distract the basilisk.

He lit up the basilisk's face with his most powerful fire stream attack. Once that was down he flew down and joined hands with his friends.

He then began to emanate his golden aura and transferred his power into each of his friends. Everyone started feeling the surge of power mix in with their individual elements.

Star looked at her hands and felt the power filling her up as she thought to herself, "So this is the power his family holds. This feels incredible!" Everyone started charging their elemental powers one last time.

Pyro was the first to attack with his golden blast and yelled out, "NOW EVERYONE, TOGETHER!" Everyone shot their blasts at the basilisk and landed their hits head on.

The basilisk hissed in pain before it slumped to the ground lifeless; it was finally over. The dragon's had finally won.

Everyone started congratulating each other and the boys high fived each other. Pyro saw his friends celebrating but he suddenly felt dizzy and sick. He finally fell to the ground and wasn't moving.

The others heard him fall and whipped their heads around to see Pyro face down in dirt. Star ran over to him and turned him over on his back.

She remembered that Pyro was bitten by the basilisk. Star lifted Pyro's right arm and bit down as hard as she could. Pyro grunted as Star coursed her healing power through him eliminating the poison.

He opened his eyes and saw Star looking down at him. Pyro tried to get up but Star held him down because she wanted him to rest until tomorrow. Pyro didn't argue and helped the others set up camp for the night.

Everyone was getting comfortable and making sure there were know uninvited guest around. Ethan was setting up earth tents for everyone when he noticed that Pyro didn't look so good.

Ethan walked over to him and asked, "Hey Pyro, you ok? You look like you're about to pass out." No sooner had he said that Pyro had fallen face first into the ground.

Ethan backed away and yelled out, "Everyone something's wrong with Pyro!" Everyone came running and saw that Ethan was right. Pyro was on the ground shivering and grabbing at his right shoulder.

Razor walked forward and started looking him over. He then placed his hand on his side. Razor quickly pulled his hand away and said, "His body's as cold as ice." Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

Sarah then said, "Maybe it's a side effect from the basilisk's venom." Everyone knew that had to be the case. The question was what should they do about it. Razor's eyes suddenly went wide. He then said, "This is a big problem."

Star walked up beside him and asked, "What now. What else could be wrong?" Razor continued to speak, "Pyro's a fire dragon. His body contains endless amounts of heat. Once this side effect where's off his body will reheat almost instantly."

Star looked at the others and back to Razor. Trisha stepped forward and asked, "Razor where are you going with this? I don't see the problem." Razor responded saying, "If his body reheats to fast, he'll go into shock, and his heart wont be able to take the strain. His heart could probably even give out from the preassure."

Everyone faces lit up with fear as Razor brought this tearable news forward. Star walked forward and asked, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Razor started pacing back and forth and said, "We'll have to warm his body up slowly from the outside before the affect where's off." As soon as Razor spoke those words every head turned to Star.

Star looked at all of them and she asked, "What are you guys looking at me for?" Ethan walked up to her and said, "You're the only other fire dragon here." Star knew he was right and got next Pyro quickly.

Pyro looked up at her and said, "Star what's going on?" Star looked back at him and said, "Your body is having a reaction to the basilisk poison, so I'm staying with you." Pyro smiled and said, "Well, you don't hear me complaining."

Star laughed and watched the others walk away with smiles on their faces. Pyro got Star's attention and said, "You know Star, I'm not sure how I ever got by without you." Star smiled and said, "I'm not sure how I ever got by without you."

She smiled at the compliment her love had given her and hugged him tighter. After a while both fire dragons finally managed to fall asleep so did everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Trial

**Chapter 11: The Final Trial**

Pyro woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and tried to get up so he could take a look around. As he got up he realized that Star was right next to him.

She had watched over him the entire night. After their run in with the basilisk Star had to make sure that Pyro was OK. Pyro smiled at the sight of Star trying to watch out for him. He leaned down and licked her cheek witch made her smile in her sleep. He took this chance to find some breakfast.

Before he left Pyro took one more look at the dead body of the basilisk which he and his friends killed yesterday. Pyro had a flash back of the whole fight before he left to go out and hunt. After a few more hours of sleep everyone else started waking up one by one. Once Star realized that Pyro wasn't next her she started looking around for him. She then noticed that Pyro wasn't anywhere in the campsite.

Trisha was the first to notice that Star was looking for Pyro and began to wonder herself where he was. Razor also noticed that Pyro was gone, but his attention was caught by a rustling noise in the bushes.

Everyone took up their stances and prepared to attack this potential threat. Just as they were about to attack they saw Pyro's head emerged from the bushes. Pyro had vines in his mouth and was dragging something through the bushes. Star was the first to ask, "Where have you been?"

Pyro smiled and said, "I fwas rying to catch us some runch." Pyro finally pulled the vines through the bushes and showed many dead prey items: 2 dear, 6 fish, and 2 sheep. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of Pyro's feast of prey.

He lit a fire and immediately started cooking the food. Once the meat was cooked just right everyone dug in. After everyone had finished their fill Pyro started leading the others through the bushes.

Trisha walked up beside Pyro and asked, "How do you know where to go?" Pyro smiled and said, "While I was hunting I found this path in the forest." Pyro led the others to a ledge.

Razor got everyone's attention and said, "Guys look the paths down there at the bottom." The wind blowing around the cliff made it impossible for them to fly down, so they had to climb down.

Before anyone could start climbing Pyro said, "Hold on guys I'll go first and find some solid ground we can walk on. You should still be careful anyway though." Everyone started making their way down the cliff to resume their path. Pyro was in the lead testing all and any foot- holds he could find to make sure it was safe.

Star wasn't that far behind Pyro, she was following his every move (she wasn't in the mood to plummet to be falling off a cliff). Star stepped on another foot-hold and it suddenly broke off.

Star lost her balance and fell off the cliff. Star was hurtling towards the ground at an alarming rate but she suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Star looked up to see her tail in Pyro's jaws. Pyro smiled and said, "I vwarned ya to svbe carvul. Hang on Slar." Star looked up and said, "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full you know." Pyro smiled down at her and said, "I could alvays drop vou." Star's smile went away and she said, "No thanks, keep going."

Pyro made his way down the cliff and placed Star on the ground. Star turned around and said, "Thanks for the save, Pyro." "That was payment for helping me last night." Pyro replied with a smile spread across his face.

Everyone laughed and continued to move forward. Pyro and the other were soon at the edge of a large canyon. Pyro looked out over the canyon and didn't see any paths that led into it. Ethan started looking around as well and saw something on the other side of the canyon.

Ethan got everyone's attention and said, "Guys, look the paths on the other side of the canyon." Everyone looked to see that Ethan was right. Pyro then said, "Ok it looks like we have to fly across here."

Ethan took those words and then took to the air. Ethan was surprised when a giant flow of wind blew him back down on the ground. Sarah ran over to him and asked, "Are you all right? What happened up there?" Ethan got up and said, "I'm fine but I don't know what happened."

"I know what happened." Trisha said as she stepped forward. Trisha continued to explain what was going on, "The winds in the canyon are swirling, diving, and flowing in different directions. So if we try to fly the wind would blow us all over the place."

Ethan then took a look down the edge of the cliff they were standing on and said, "It doesn't look like we can climb down either. The sides to slick, the way down is to steep, and it would take forever for us to get through this canyon anyway."

Pyro didn't see any way of getting through this and was wondering what to do. Pyro looked around the edge of cliff and thought to himself, "It would even take us forever to go around the canyon." Pyro then only saw one option, they had to fly across. Pyro knew that with the swirling winds they would be thrown everywhere if they even tried to fly.

"Pyro." someone's voice called ringing in Pyro's mind. Pyro began to look around for the source of the voice but no one was there except him and his friends. "Pyro." the voice called again in Pyro's mind, but this time Pyro knew this voice sounded familure.

Pyro then thought in his mind, "Maximus, is that you?" "Yes Pyro, it's me. This canyon is your final trial." Pyro eyes opened wide as he said, "Really?! Then what are we supposed to do?" Maximus began to explain, "Pyro you can't fight the wind that is swirling around in the canyon. You have to feel it and flow with it."

Pyro then asked quickly, "How do I do that?" "You have to let your element guide you." Maximus instructed before he vanished completely. Pyro thought over Maximus's words and looked towards the canyon. Pyro walked to the edge of the cliff, closed his eyes, and began to channel his inner fire.

Pyro then opened his eyes and saw nothing. Pyro sighed then, looked down at his feet, and received a surprise. There were flames just in front of Pyro's feet. Pyro looked to the others and said, "How did that happen?" Star looked at Pyro with a look of confusion and asked, "How did what happen?" Pyro continued, "The flames…how did these flames get here?"

Star looked down and said, "Pyro there's nothing there?" Pyro looked at Star and the others and began to wonder why they couldn't see the flames. Pyro then realized what was going, his element was there guiding him, and only he could see his fire.

Pyro started flapping his wings and hovered above where he was. Star looked up at him and asked, "You're not actually trying to fly through that are you?" Pyro nodded and took off over the canyon.

The flames that were at Pyro's feet suddenly stretched out in front of Pyro and turned into a 'fire road'. Pyro followed the road as it guided him through the canyon. The fire road made many turns, dives, and curves but Pyro followed everyone.

Pyro was riding the wind, flowing with every gust that came his way. Star and the others were still back on the ledge and saw how Pyro was moving. Star was just thinking to herself, 'I've never seen Pyro that…that…graceful before.'

Pyro had just done a triple barrel role and a sharp left turn. He then dove about forty feet before pulling up and landing on the other side of canyon.

Pyro smiled and laughed as he thought to himself, "It worked. That was incredible." Pyro turned to the others who had their jaws dropped. Razor yelled over to Pyro and asked, "How did you do that?"

Pyro yelled back, "Its easy just clear your minds, and let your elements guide you." Everyone nodded and began to concentrate. Razor opened his eyes and saw his path open in front of him: Razor's was a light blue path.

Star also managed to open her path: like Pyro's hers was made of flames. Ethan and Sarah opened their paths at the same time: both of their paths were light green crystals. Trisha was the last open her path: hers was a playzma lightning road. Everyone followed their individual roads and made their way across the canyon.

It wasn't long until everyone reached the end and continued their journey. Ethan managed to find an area where everyone could sleep. The area was flat, had lots of grass, and it was quiet.

Once again everyone pared up with their girl friends and started trying to get some sleep. Pyro and Star were the first to fall asleep. Star easily fell asleep with Pyro next to her, his warm body made her relax. It wasn't long before the others fell asleep as well. Little did the dragons know their enemy was closing in fast.


	13. Chapter 13: Pyro's Sacrifice

**Chapter 12: Pyro's Sacrifice**

The next day everyone woke up early and the boys went to hunt for breakfast. Pyro suddenly remembered that yesterday they were in their dragon forms so they should be human right now. Pyro was confused but didn't dwell on the subject.

Pyro and the other were still in their dragon forms witch made it easier to hunt for prey. Pyro felt better thanks to Star's healing and was the first to catch something.

An hour or two passed before everyone met back up. Pyro had caught a crocodile which had burn marks on it from the fight witch he would share with Star, Razor had caught a two large cat fish to share with Trisha, Ethan had gone up through the swamp and found some alligator eggs witch he would share with Sarah.

Pyro lit a fire and cooked everyone's catch. He let Star have the upper parts of the crocodile while he ate the lower parts. Razor ate the larger cat fish and gave the smaller one to Trisha (she was complaining about watching her figure). Ethan and Sarah had an even number of eggs so they both got a fair share.

After they had all eaten their fill the dragons were off. Pyro led the others through most of the trees and found a wide open area of grass, trees, and flowers.

Pyro and the others were awestruck at the beautiful scenery (coming from a disgusting swamp only added to their wonder). Pyro and the others started frolicking and chasing each other through the long, green grass.

Razor was being chased by Trisha only to lose her through grass. Trisha looked around for Razor only to have him grab her from the side; the two dragons started laughing and went back on the chase, this time Razor chased Trisha.

Ethan and Sarah were smelling the flowers and enjoying the quiet. Ethan personally thought that they deserved a break after all the mortal terror and giant snakes.

Pyro and Star were sitting beneath a tree enjoying the shade. Star noticed that Pyro was staring off into the sky. Star walked up and asked, "Are you ok?" Pyro nodded and said, "Yeah it's just…I'm kind of worried. We had to fight a basilisk who knows what else could happen. Plus I'm not sure what could or what will happen if we don't get to the gem in time."

He suddenly felt Star's sharp claws on his back and he began to relax. Star was scratching Pyro's back to make him calm down.

Star then asked, "Is that better?" Pyro nodded and said, "Thanks. I definitely needed this." He then turned around and said, "My mom use to do that whenever I got to tense too."

Star then said, "So this is your favorite scratching spot, huh?" Pyro nodded and said, "You probably have a favorite scratching spot too." Star smiled and said, "Yeah…but you probably can't find it."

Pyro smiled and looked Star over he then said, "How about here." Pyro began to scratch Star under her chin, which instantly made her relax.

Pyro smiled as he brought his paw down towards Star's waste. Star suddenly started laughing. She looked down and saw Pyro tickling her. Star then fell on the ground, and yelled out, "Pyroohooo stooohooopp it."

Pyro let go of Star and backed away. Star caught her breath and said, "You are going to pay for that." Pyro leaned down and said, "You'll have to catch me first."

Star took off after Pyro trying to get him back. She chased after him quickly, but Pyro being bigger easily out ran her.

Star came around the edge to see Pyro gone. Star took two steps forward only to have Pyro jump on her and pin her to the ground. Star looked up to see the red dragon smiling down at her. Star smiled back at Pyro and the two started laughing together.

Pyro leaned down and nuzzled Star under her chin; Star smiled and nuzzled him back. Star even started purring slightly. Star pulled Pyro close and licked his cheek. Pyro paused and looked down at Star who was still smiling and blushed a little bit. Pyro smiled and let Star up. Everyone got back together and journeyed on.

Pyro made sure to stay on high alert for any soldiers or creatures that might come out, with Star by his side every step of the way (since Pyro and Star were fire dragons they had a built in thermal vision; that's why they were at the front).

Ethan and Sarah were in the middle looking out to the sides (with their earth powers they could detect small vibrations in the ground).

Razor and Trisha were covering the rear and made sure they weren't being followed (Trisha could detect the electrical pulses of any creature, and Razor could use his psychic powers to detect any movement within his range).

Pyro moved forward when a noise caught his attention. Ethan and Sarah both said, "Something's coming this way!" Pyro asked quickly, "What is it?" Ethan shook his head and said, "I don't know, but its big and getting closer". Trisha looked around and said, "I'm feeling a lot of electrical pulses but some of them aren't human!"

Pyro had act fast as he heard the thumping coming closer. "Everyone get in your defensive positions, and get ready for battle!" Following Pyro's orders everyone got together and stood ready for whatever was coming. Pyro's eyes popped when he saw what was coming.

Before the group of dragons stood a giant metal machine that looked like a giant metal man. Pyro and the others stepped back as smaller ones stepped out from the forest. Everyone quickly took up their positions and prepared to fight. The machine suddenly clicked and opened its windshield. Everyone looked inside and saw "Cornel Jones" standing inside the giant suit.

Pyro eyes filled with rage as the man smiled and looked down at him. "What do you want?!" Pyro asked angrily. Jones just laughed and said, "I want you out of my way, for good this time." Pyro smiled and said, "If it's a fight you want I'll be happy to oblige."

Jones smiled and said, "Pyro I have a proposition for you." Pyro raised a brow and said, "I'm listening." Jones smiled and began to speak, "I want you to abandon your mission, and go back home to your city."

Pyro had an irritated look on his face. "Wait, before you say no." Jones interrupted, "If you agree to these terms, I'll exchange your cooperation for your mother." Pyro cocked his head and laughed to himself.

"Nice try Jones." Pyro said with a smirk, "My mom's safe in the human world, I made sure of that." Jones laughed to himself and said, "I don't mean your adopted mother, I meant your real mother." Pyro raised a brow and his eyes suddenly shot wide as he figured out what Jones was saying.

Pyro switched to a look of anger and said, "Very funny Jones, but Sterns already told me that he killed my mother." Jones laughed and said, "That's where you're wrong. That night when your mother saved you, Sterns didn't kill her, he simply shot her with a tranquilizer dart."

Pyro's eyes shot open once again as he thought, 'Was he telling the truth? Is his mother really alive?' "Oh!" Jones said catching Pyro's attention, "Do you need proof!" Jones turned around and nodded to his soldiers who went back into the woods.

Pyro and the others jumped when they heard a machine coming towards them. A large crane came into view, and what the crane was carrying was a large cage, and inside the cage was a blue dragon. Pyro eyed the dragon closely and he gasped as he realized this dragon was his mother, this dragoness was, Gaia.

Pyro stepped closer to the cage and noticed the injuries all over his mother. Pyro turned to Jones with rage in his eyes as he asked, "What did you do to her!" Jones laughed as he said, "Just a few experiments. We needed to know a lot about you dragons so she was our test subject."

Pyro gritted his teeth and dragged his claws across the ground. Pyro began to speak again, "You mean to tell me you just used her as your personal test subject?" Star and the others began to back away as smoke started rising off of Pyro's scales as proof of his inner rage.

Jones smiled and said, "Take the dragoness back to base. We'll give our little king here some time to think it over."

Pyro jumped over the metal machine and landed in front of Jones stopping him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere Jones!" Pyro stated bluntly. The other soldiers started to move in close to Pyro, when 'Cornel Jones' stopped them. "Sir is something wrong?" one of the soldiers asked quickly.

"Leave this dragon to me!" Jones said still staring at Pyro. The soldiers looked at each other and back to Jones as they asked, "Sir… are you sure?" Jones turned to them and said, "That's an order now fall back!" The soldiers saluted and retreated into the forest. Jones closed the metal suite and turned to Pyro ready to fight.

Pyro turned to his team and said, "Everyone go on ahead, I'll be right behind you!" The others were resistant at first especially Star. Razor turned to Pyro and asked, "Pyro, are you sure you want to do this alone?" Pyro nodded and turned to the metal machine ready to face it head on.

Razor turned to the others and said, "You heard him let's get moving!" Everyone followed Razor except Star. Pyro saw Star resisting and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be there after I wrap this up." Star nodded and turned around.

Before Star could move Pyro grabbed her hand. Star turned around and looked at Pyro. Pyro began to speak, "Star don't worry I'll be right behind you." Pyro looked down at Star's hand intensely before letting go. Star took one more look back before following Razor and the others.

Pyro turned to Jones and took up a defensive stance. Pyro soon attacked with a full frontal assault. Pyro leaped into the air and onto the face of the metal man. Pyro forced the machine to the ground and jumped away.

He then turned around to see the machine get up. He attacked again but this time Jones was ready. Jones back fisted Pyro in the face sending him into a tree. He was shaken by the blow, but he shook it off and stood his ground as he turned back to Jones.

Jones came in and swung his arm at the fire dragon. Pyro jumped at the last moment and landed on the giants arm. He then rammed his horns into the center of the armor sending it flying back fast.

Pyro rolled over and quickly regained his balance. Jones got up as well and held out his arm. Pyro eyed the arm and noticed the gun perched on it. Suddenly a barrage of bullets came at him.

The red dragon narrowed his eyes and stood his ground as the bullets flew towards him. As soon as they reached him they bounced of his scales. He grunted a little bit from the force of the shot but it felt like a shot from the doctor to him.

Besides a few small bits of pain he was the fine. He then said, "You humans never learn do you? My scales can't be affected by bullets."

Jones was the one to laugh this time. He then said, "I do learn actually. After performing those tests on your mother I have found a way to get through those scales of yours. I saw your files of when you were a human and I was very impressed with your science grade. So let me ask you this. What is the hardest metal on the planet?"

Pyro thought for a minute and said, "If I remember correctly its Tungsten." Jones clapped his giant metal hands and said, "Yes, very good. It would seem that an adult dragon's scales are even harder than that."

Pyro then thought, 'That explains why bullets can't hurt us, but where's he going with this?' Jones then continued, "However thanks to your mother I created a weapon that can cut through that thick hide of yours!"

Besides feeling complete anger from hearing his mother mentioned like that again, Pyro began to feel worry towards Jones's words. Jones then pressed a button inside his suit. Then a very sharp strange looking blade appeared on his wrist.

The blade was about two feet long, and was very well crafted. Pyro prepared himself for the attack, and waited for Jones to make his move. Jones smiled as he pressed another button inside his suit activating his rocket boots.

Pyro ran at Jones full speed and tried to jump over him, but this time Jones reacted first. He activated a propulsion system in his rockets and shout up at the red dragon. Before Pyro could react Jones swung his giant arm.

As Pyro landed back on the ground he grunted loudly. He then looked at his right shoulder to find a big slash mark on it. Jones had actually slashed through his scales. Pyro then looked back at the blade and noticed something.

He saw small movements in the blade even though Jones wasn't moving his arm. He also remembered the slash Jones had just inflicted, while Jones had slashed him the blade felt like it was heated and moving.

That was the moment he understood. Pyro then turned to Jones and said, "I get it now, that blade is made out of Tungsten. Not only that the blade is heated and is vibrating! That's how you were able to cut me!"

Jones laughed as he said, "That's right, very good. This blade is made out of the strongest metal on the planet. Not only that, it vibrates on a supersonic level."

Pyro then put it all together and said, "So the vibrations heat up the blade, and allow it to cut things at supersonic speeds. That means you can cut things on a molecular level, even dragon scales."

"Very good, you must have been very good in your science class." Jones said taunting the young dragon. Pyro then thought, 'Okay, I'm in deep trouble. If I don't get rid of that blade, he'll have the advantage. If I can just get my jaws on it I could tear it off, but I have to get in close. There's only one thing to do.'

With those last thoughts the young king put his plan into action. He took in a deep breath and unleashed his Gatling Gunner on Jones.

Jones used his blade to deflect most of the fire-balls but he couldn't block them all. A few of them hit his legs and one of them hit his knee joint making him drop down on one knee.

Seeing his opportunity Pyro charged at Jones full speed. Jones was waiting for that. As soon as the fire dragon got close Jones thrusted his arm forward and tried to stab him. Pyro reacted by flapping his left wing, but it wasn't enough.

The blade slashed him on the side of his stomach getting at least two of his ribs. Pyro used his wings to fly up high as he held his wound.

Jones had lured him into a trap. He then landed on the ground a few feet away, and was now taking deep breaths. Pyro was now loosing blood at concerning rate. He then thought, 'Ok if I wasn't in trouble before I'm definitely in trouble now.'

He had to get that blade off and he had to do it fast. Jones then charged in and jumped at the red dragon.

Jones swung his arm sideways at Pyro and threatened to slice his head off . Reacting quickly he jumped sideways into the air.

He then flattened out his body, rolled over the blade, and made it to the other side. Jones then swung his blade down and threatened to cleave him in two. Reacting to his instincts, Pyro side stepped to left dodging the attack.

He then jumped up on Jones's metal arm and front flipped over him. Once he was on the other side, he blasted Jones with his golden beam.

Jones was sent flying into a rock and fell on one knee. Both fighters were exhausted, but Pyro was in real danger.

Even though he had done quite a bit of damage to the metal suite Jones was perfectly fine. Pyro then decided it was time to act, before Jones could recover his stamina.

Pyro charged at Jones full speed and showed no signs of stopping. He then leaped into the air and dove at him.

Jones smiled as he swung his blade at him, which is exactly what Pyro was waiting for. He swung his tail blade around and deflected the blade.

He then spun around and sunk his fangs into the blade. A dragon's fangs are very similar to a tyrannosaurus rex. A fully grown dragons bite would be around 4 tons of pressure. A dragon Pyro's size can put out 2 or 3 tons of pressure.

Using the full power of his jaw muscles Pyro bites down. Even with the blade vibrating he will not let go. As he gives one final grunt his fangs pierce the blade.

He then gives one big yank and tore the blade off Jones's arm. Pyro still held the blade in his jaws as he charged at Jones again.

Jones tried to punch him, but Pyro ducked under the hit and jumped into the air. He then stabbed the blade through the glass protecting Jones's body.

It didn't end there he then used his strength to stomp the blade farther in stabbing Jones's right shoulder. Pyro then back flipped away from the machine and shot with a fire-ball sending it back.

Pyro was new fully exhausted, he had used all his strength in that one desperate move. Jones got up and tore the blade from his windshield. He then tossed the broken piece of metal aside and faced the dragon.

He then looked at his now bleeding shoulder and thought, 'How is this possible? How could he have possibly done that? Enough games, its time I ended this fight!'

Pyro circled around and tried to ram Jones again but he was intercepted by Jones's iron fist. Pyro was punched into the dirt and started to skit across the sand.

Pyro tried to get up but Jones stepped on his face smashing him into the dirt once again. Jones picked Pyro up smashed him on the ground. He picked him up again and tossed him into a nearby rock.

Pyro roared out in pain as he landed on the ground. He then forced himself up only to have Jones grab him once more. Jones pulled Pyro close to his face and started crushing him in the palm of his iron hand.

Pyro struggled to get loose but it wouldn't budge. Pyro pulled his head back unleashed his fire stream into Jones's face. Jones released his grip started swinging his arms around wildly.

Pyro dodge rolled on the ground to get away from the rampaging machine. Pyro began to charge up his golden energy and aimed carefully at the Jones.

Jones had finally recovered his sight and saw Pyro charging his attack. Jones lifted his arm and began to charge his own golden beam.

Pyro unleashed his golden beam and so did Jones. Pyro was blown back and skit across the ground and wondered how his blast was countered. Pyro then realized Jones had just blasted him with his own energy.

Jones got back up and held his arm out again. Pyro was blasted against a rock by Jones's attack. Pyro tried to get up against the rock but Jones walked up to Pyro and towered over him. Jones held his hand in the face of the dragon. "Goodbye Pyro."

Jones unleashed the full power of his suite and blasted Pyro directly in his face. Jones looked to see the dragon lying on the ground next to the broken pieces of rock.

"Soldiers, it's over." Jones said so full of pride, "This dragon is no more!"


	14. Chapter 14: All or Nothing

**Chapter 13: All or Nothing**

Star suddenly had a terrible feeling in her heart and turned around. Razor and the others stopped and turned to her. Ethan walked up to Star and asked, "What's wrong did you hear something?"

"He's gone." Star said in a quiet voice. Ethan turned to the others and said, "What do you mean, who's gone?"

Star let a single tear drop down her face before she said, "Pyro's gone. He's dead." The others gasped at this shocking news. Trisha quickly stepped forward and said, "That's impossible. It can't be true."

Star turned to the others and saw despair on each of their faces. Razor finally broke the silence, "Without Pyro we can't go any further. It's over." Everyone hung their heads in shock and sadness over their lost king.

Everyone was in utter disbelief. For Pyro the most powerful dragon in the city to be defeated by humans was just unbelievable. it was more than they any of them could take.

Star closed her eyes and turned away from the others and looked out to where Pyro had fought Jones. Ethan looked at Star and knew she was taking this the hardest and tried to comfort her. Just before Ethan could touch her he looked down and saw Star's paw glowing.

"Star … your paw! Look at it!" Ethan called out getting everyone's attention. Star looked down to see her paw glowing with a golden aura.

Razor took a closer look and gasped at what he saw. Razor had figured out what the glow around Star's paw was. "That's Pyro's ancestral energy! It must be inside you!" Razor stated.

Everyone gasped and turned to Star. Star looked at the golden aura around her paw and asked, "How did I… when did this happen?" Star gasped as she flashbacked to when Pyro took hold of her paw when she was about to follow the others.

"Before I left…when he grabbed my hand, that's when he gave me some of his power." "But why would he do that?" Razor asked curiously.

"Because he knew he might not have been able to win. And he wanted to make sure that we could move in case he didn't." Star stated catching everyone's attention.

"So just in case he didn't… he gave me some of his power so we would be able to move on." Razor stepped forward and said, "Then we move on. If it was his last wish that we get home safely, then we must honor it!"

Everyone nodded in unison and turned to Star. Star looked at all of them in surprise. Razor in front of Star and asked, "Where do we go? You're the one he gave his power to… you're the one who leads us."

Star erased all doubts and led the dragons through the forest. Star took one more look back at the battle grounds and turned away to lead the dragons. Before she finally left she said on last thing, "Goodbye Pyro."

The dragons left with only the thought of moving forward on their minds. As Star and the others disappeared over the hill, Jones and his soldiers appeared behind them. One of the soldiers asked, "Sir, do we engage?"

Jones turned to him and said, "No, we don't know the gems exact location. We'll let them lead us right to the thing. Stay close, but don't let them see you. Group B take the blue dragons to the holding grounds in the east. We'll meet up with you later."

With those last orders the soldiers split up. Jones was making his final mover. However Pyro was not dead. He awoke in a strange place and began to look around. Pyro walked up a big hill and on the other side was the "Dragon City" in ruins.

The sky was dark red, and the clouds were a jet black. There were broken pieces of the buildings piled up in ruble everywhere.

The city was lit up with flames and no one was around. Pyro shook his head in disbelief and said, "No this isn't happening, it can't be happening."

Pyro charged for the city. He ran through the city frantically looking for any signs of life, but saw no one. Pyro walked to his palace and saw it completely destroyed: the stairs had been reduced to rubble.

The entrance was sealed by tumbling rocks, and the ground was covered in metal parts and blood. He had finally reached the center of the city.

In the middle of the area was a sea of blood that had bodies from both sides in it. Pyro swallowed from the horrified scene, but he knew he couldn't and didn't want to stop.

Pyro kept walking, turned his head, and received a shock. Pyro's heart skipped a few beats and stared at the scene. His friends were lying dead in front of him in pools of their own blood. He couldn't help but vomit at the scene.

Pyro could see that his friends had been brutally murdered by human soldiers. Their bodies revealed everything the humans had done to them.

He ran over to them and began to look them over. Razor and Trisha had countless bullet holes in them and several slash marks along their sides.

Ethan had given his life to protect Sarah from a spear but it had gone through both of them.

Skye and Luna were side by side; Skye had many slash marks and his wings had been torn off, while Luna was covered in puncture wounds, and had her tail blade chopped off.

Pyro walked past the pile of bodies and looked around wondering how this could have happened. "P-Pyro." a faint voice called out. He whipped his head around to see Star covered in blood and limping towards him. "Y-You're ok."

Pyro ran over to her as fast as he could. Star tried to walk over to him, but she stumble and fell to the ground hard.

Pyro had gotten to her in time to catch her head. He placed her on her back softly and held her face close to his. "Star, what happened here, what happened to everyone?!"

Pyro yelled letting tears run down his cheeks. Star opened her eyes and began to speak, "They came out of nowhere, Jones and his soldiers. We tried to stop them, but they were too strong."

Pyro shook his head disbelief at his failure to save his home. Star coughed a few times and coughed blood all over Pyro's legs and paws.

He bent down and held Star close to his chest as he said, "Star…please hang on… you're going to be ok…I promise."

Star shook her head and said, "No Pyro…I can't hang on… I just can't hold on anymore." Pyro turned away from Star and took another look at the destruction the humans had caused.

He felt Star's paw touch his cheek, and he slowly turned to her. Pyro looked down at the fading dragoness as she let out her last words, "Pyro I'm sorry we couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry."

With those last words Star fell to the ground lifeless. Pyro shook his head in disbelief and yelled out, "Star … Star please you have to wake up!" Pyro got no response out of the dragoness. Pyro let one tear after another flow from his face as he placed his head to Star's.

Pyro felt like a spear had just been stabbed through his heart as the dragoness he loved, died in his arms, right in front of him. Pyro's sadness slowly turned to rage as he yelled out to the heavens with all his might that was left in his body, "NO… NO … NOOOOO!"

Pyro soon shot his eyes open and he was awake. Pyro looked around and noticed he was back in the forest where he fought Jones. "I'm alive, I survived?"

Pyro asked not sure what was going on. "You survived by mere luck young dragon. I must say you are indeed lucky to be alive." Pyro turned around to see Maximus walking towards him. Pyro walked up to the dragon and asked, "How did I survive that last attack?"

Maximus stepped towards Pyro and said, "The power he used belonged to your family to begin with, it will not hurt its rightful owner. However that is not the point, you must go after Jones and stop him before he gets to the gem. If you don't defeat him Pyro, your dream will become a reality."

Pyro looked down at his paws and said, "I can't stop him. That metal armor he has makes him to powerful and not only that, he has my power inside that thing."

Maximus looked down at the young dragon looking very discouraged by this news. Pyro lifted his head and said, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

Maximus looked at the young dragon with a look of shock on his face that slowly turned to a look of sheer joy towards Pyro's new found strength. Pyro continued to speak, "No matter what, I'll do what needs to be done to protect my people and my kingdom."

Maximus smiled down at the young dragon. Pyro started walking away when Maximus stopped by placing his paw down in front of him. Pyro turned to the elder dragon behind him.

Maximus began speaking, "If you truly are set on facing Jones then there might be way for you to defeat him. It's time I told you the history of our first king. Pyro raised a brow to the statement and listened to Maximus's words.

Maximus began his story, "Long ago the first dragon king 'Titanus' ruled the dragon city. He unlike the kings who came after him had no other element, and because of that he could use the full extent of his powers. Since he was the first king the power existed in him in a pure form. Titanus was the strongest king the dragon city had ever known. He could easily defeat any of kings who came after him. When he finally had an heir to his throne and his time had finally come. However Titanus sensed that his power would be needed in the future and so he left his power behind for any who were of pure heart, and strong willed to claim it."

Pyro had wide eyes to the story he had been told. Pyro looked up at Maximus and said, "I'll do it, I'll take the power."

"I was hoping you'd say that young dragon." Maximus pulled out an old jar with a Chinese dragon drawn all the way around it, with a red liquid inside.

Pyro walked forward and asked, "Is that blood?" Maximus nodded and said, "In this blood, the power of Titanus lies however, because Titanus was so powerful the blood is practically poisonous to anyone who dares to drink it."

Only after your body battles the poison and overtakes it, will your body absorb the power. Once you absorb the power it will then be added to your own, and your strength will ever acceded those of Titanus's."

Pyro gulped loudly and looked hard at the red liquid. Pyro looked up with determination shining in his eyes and said, "I'll do it."

Pyro took hold of the cup and gulped down the blood.

Pyro's eyes suddenly shot open and he roared out in pain. It felt like something was eating away at his insides. Pyro's whole body felt numb and he couldn't move.


	15. Chapter 15: A True King

**Chapter 14: A True King**

Star and the others had been walking all night to get back on schedule and none of them felt like talking. Everyone had changed back to their human forms and continued to walking.

Star didn't bother holding back her tears; the dragon she loved had just confessed his love to her, and now he was gone forever.

Ethan noticed that Sarah was crying and held her close to help console her pain. Sarah turned to him to see a caring smile on his face. She put her head on his shoulder and stayed close to him; it helped.

Trisha was trying really hard to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working; losing a friend never is. Her eyes were sparkling with tears that were trying to fight their way out.

Razor couldn't stand to see her like this. He moved closer and held her hand. She turned to him with a look of surprise, but she then smiled at him as she held his hand tightly.

Ethan and Razor felt like they wanted to cry as well, but they had to be strong for the girls (also it was warrior custom to not show your emotions).

Star had finally managed to lead the group to a large field, with the gem in the center of it, on top of a large tower. Everyone looked in awe at the gem. It was purple and shaped like an emerald as it floated above its pedestal.

However that wasn't the only thing the group was staring at. The area was protected by a golden force field.

The gem was the source of power for the force field; it was the main way the gem could protect itself. Star looked down at her hand and thought about Pyro's death. She shook those thoughts out of her head and proceeded forward.

As she approached the force field she thought of her friend one last time. Star's hand began to emanate the golden glow and she held it out to the force field.

She touched her hand to the golden dome and made a small opening in the shape of a door. The group walked through and took a look at the gem.

Star noticed the gem was cracking slowly and time was running out. Star's attention was caught by a noise behind her. Everyone followed Star's lead and turned around as well.

Star and the others received a shock to see Jones and about four of his soldiers; they were all wearing iron suites. Jones's suite was bigger than the others and stood out more.

Star's face turned from shock to anger as she stared at the man who killed the dragon she loved. Jones held out his metal arm and blasted the force field with a golden beam. The force field immediately cracked and shattered letting the soldiers inside.

"Well if it isn't the Pyro's little escorts." Star and the others took up their positions and prepared for battle. Star snarled as she said, "I will never forgive you for what you did to him! You humans are horrible creatures. You're so driven by your own greed that you'll kill anyone in your way."

Jones laughed and said, "Well that's how life is. Those with power lead and dominate the world. If something is in the way of that, destroy it."

Jones continued his wicked smile as he said, "If your beloved king couldn't beat me, what hope do you have?" Star couldn't take any more of Jones's mocking and lunged for him.

Razor and the others followed her lead and attacked the other soldiers who were standing behind close by.

Star grabbed Jones's arm but Jones flung her to the ground. Star regained her balance and went in for another attack. Jones tried to punch her, but Star leaped into the air and landed on Jones's face.

Star summoned the power Pyro gave her, and blasted Jones in the face with her own golden beam.

Jones skidded across the ground but quickly got up. All the dragons had engaged in their own battles and were giving it their all.

Meanwhile Pyro had gone back to his human form witch only made the pain worsen during the night.

His body had been battling the poison for nearly 8 hours. Maximus only watched as the young dragon thrashed back and forth on the ground as he continued to battle the poison.

Pyro's screaming had finally died down and it was replaced by heavy breathing and gasping.

Pyro opened his eyes to find himself in a huge, white, void with no one in sight. Not only that, he was back in his dragon form.

He suddenly heard a deep, male, voice call to him, "Arise young dragon." Pyro got off the ground and looked around for the source of the voice. Pyro saw a large silver dragon walking towards him.

Pyro stood in awe of this dragon and stared at him. "Who are you sir?" Pyro asked respectfully. The dragon stepped forward and said, "I am Titanus and you are the new king of the dragon city."

He nodded showing the elder dragon he was correct. Titanus continued to speak, "If you want my power. You will have to earn it."

Pyro nodded and said, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect my people. Whatever the challenge I will do it."

Titanus still had the same serious look on his face as he said, "I hope you can back up that comment. Now the test shall begin."

Then a flash of light soon blinded the young dragon. As he opened his eyes he found himself inside an arena.

Pyro looked around and noticed it was very similar to the battle arena in the dragon city, but bigger. He then heard Titanus's voice overhead, "If you desire my power you must prove that you are worthy to wield it in battle. You must defeat a beast that only a true king of the dragon city can. If you cannot pass this test, you will gain nothing."

Pyro looked down for a second thinking this through. He then looked back up and said, "I'll face whatever you throw my way. I will not stand by while my family, friends, and people suffer."

Titanus nodded and said, "Pyro, you will face a beast that went extinct thousands of years ago. It is called the 'Deinosutran'."

As Titanus spoke these words the ground began to shake. Something was coming and it was big. Pyro turned around to see a beast a monstrous size.

The beast towered over Pyro and was at least 100 feet tall. It had a human like body structure, and looked it was built to kill.

The beast's hands alone were the same size as a fully grown dragon. Its arms were long, muscular, and had hands with claws that looked like they could tear through metal with ease. Its legs and feet were like those of a t-rex, except the claws were a lot longer. The beast's shoulders had small spikes that looked very dangerous. The head however was that of a crocodile. It had three large spikes on its head, and large spiked tail.

Pyro gulped as the beast locked its eyes on him. The fire dragon stood his ground and prepared to face the beast.

The Deinosutran attacked first. It swung its massive arm down and tried to crush him. Reacting quickly Pyro flew into the air and circled around to its back.

He then took in a deep breath and unleashed a giant fire stream. The blast hit its mark, but the beast was unaffected.

He was then caught off guard as the Deinosutran's fist smashed into him and sent him flying into the stadium wall.

The beast then started walking towards the crater he had created out of the dragons body. Pyro pulled himself out of the wall and struggled to stand up. There was blood trickling down his nose and bottom jaw.

He wiped the blood away and stood his ground. He then though, 'This thing is twice as strong as the basilisk. It took all of us to defeat that thing. How am I supposed to win?'

His thoughts were interrupted as the Deinosutran ran at him. It swung its left arm and tried to stab him with his massive claws. Pyro jumped to the side and took the sky. He was about to attack, but this time the Deinosutran wasn't letting him get away.

It swung its right arm backwards and tried to slash him. Pyro looked back and tired his best to dodge the attack, but one of the beasts claws slashed into his midsection and left a large gash in his side.

Blood was leaking out of his new wound as he clutched at it with his free paw. However he didn't have time to recover as the beast came at him again.

This time it swung its right arm around and in an uppercut that hit Pyro dead center.

He was sent flying 50 feet into the air. Pyro was dazed, but thanks to his super hard skin he managed to take and absorb most of the blow.

He felt his side and he knew a few of ribs were broken. As he flew higher he opened his wings and started hovering in the air.

He then thought of something. He figured out how he could do to stop the bleeding. He lit his paw on fire and placed on his side.

He growled at the pain he was causing himself, but he knew it was necessary. The gash the monster had given him had been burned closed.

The wound looked darker than his scales and was easily visible. It still hurt but this wasn't the first time Pyro had to fight through pain.

Pyro then dived down at the beast and unleashed his Gatling Gunner. The Deinosutran shielded itself with both its arms as the rain of super fast fire balls rained down upon it.

Pyro narrowed his eyes as he thought, 'There's my opening. It's now or never!' He flew full speed towards the Deinosutran.

Pyro then flew down past its arms and landed on the ground. He then summoned his ancestral energy to the surface and held it in his jaws.

As he held the energy it started gathering and forming into a golden sphere that shined like a star in his mouth.

He kept putting as much energy into the ball of energy as he could, while the Deinosutran kept looking for him in the air.

He finally gathered as much power as he could and held the sphere of power in his jaws. As the Deinosutran finally spotted him on the ground, Pyro unleashed the power he had been storing up right into its face.

This created a wall of smoke that shrouded the creature's entire body as it roared out in pain.

Pyro was completely exhausted; he had put everything he had into that one blast. He then stood up and was about to turn around when heard something move in the smoke.

Before he could react, a giant hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed him. The Deinosutran had barely been affected by Pyro's attack at all.

It then looked at the red dragon it now had in its grasp. It then began to squeeze the life out of him. Pyro roared out in pain as the monstrous creature continued to crush him.

He could feel most of his bones begin to break and he roared even louder. He had to act and he had to act now!

He took in as much breath as he could and unleashed a giant fire-ball into the beast's eye. The Deinosutran let out a roar of pain as well, but Pyro had only succeeded in making it angry.

The beast tossed Pyro in the air and swung its tail around. Pyro was hit in his stomach by the tail and coiffed up blood as a result.

He was sent flying once again into the coliseum wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud. The red dragon just lied there writhing in pain.

The Deinosutran then slowly approached him to finish him off. Pyro's body twitched as he struggled to get up.

He finally managed to stand on his four paws, but his whole body was shaking; he could barely stand.

Nearly all of his bones had been shattered and he had been brutally beaten. It was a miracle he was standing at all.

He then heard Titanus's voice. "Is this really the best you can do? Is this really the best the king of the dragon city can do? If you can't even do this you should just give up!"

Pyro then thought to himself, 'He's right, I can't do it. If my friends were here…, Wait if my friends were here they all would have gotten hurt. All of them would have gotten hurt because of me. That's why all the kings come here on their own because they don't want to put their friends or their people in danger. They all came here knowing the dangers but each king before me came here on their own. I may be young, but I am still the king of the dragon city. My people are in danger, and so are my friends, so no matter what…'

Pyro then stopped shaking and yelled, "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! My mother needs, my friends need me, and my people need me to fight! For the sake of all of them I will win and stop Jones!"

Pyro's had found a new strength as he stood up. No matter what as long as there was a breath in his body would he ever, ever give up.

Pyro's body then erupted in the golden light of his ancestral energy. He looked at his body as most of his wounds began to heal.

Titanus then yelled out to him, "Well done Pyro, you have unlocked your true power. Now use it to defeat this beast!" Pyro nodded and turned back to the Deinosutran.

He then let out a loud and monstrous roar that shook the very ground. The new power he now had dwarfed the power he had before.

He then flew at the beast full speed. He then used his move he called the 'Golden Comet Rush' and uppercut the beast in its chin.

He then doubled back around, and charged full force into its gut getting it bellow over. It then retaliated by back fisting him into the air.

Pyro flipped himself up right and narrowed his eyes at the beast it was time for him to end this.

He flew up high into the sky and gathered all his power. He shined in the sky like the sun as his light shined over the ground.

Titanus smiled at seeing this young dragon give his all to achieve his goal. A new king had finally come who was worthy of his gift.

Pyro then charged down and creating a sonic boom behind him; Pyro didn't know it but at the moment he was going faster than the speed of sound.

The golden light around him straightened out into a sharp cone shape as he charge the beast; he looked like a giant golden arrow.

He let out a loud roar as he continued the charge. The Deinosutran tried to punch him, but it missed and Pyro flew at him and struck him in the chest.

He then appeared on the other side of the beast and landed on the ground. He then turned around to see the giant hole he had left in the Deinosutran's chest. His heart had been completely destroyed.

Pyro had won the fight, and passed the test. He had proved that he was a true king.

He then heard Titanus's voice say, "Well done young dragon." Pyro was once again blinded by a bright light before he ended up back in the same void he had been in before.

He then looked at his body to see that he was in his human form which meant it was the next day. He then looked to see Titanus standing before him.

Titanus smiled at him and said, "If you wan't power young dragon you have earned it. That is why you came here is it not?"

Pyro looked down at his paws and said, "No. I don't want your power. I just want to live a normal life with my friends. I hate this senseless violence, but I need your power to protect my kingdom, my people, and my friends."

Titanus smiled down at the young dragon and said, "You truly are of pure heart young dragon."

Pyro looked up in surprise as Titanus continued to speak to him. "Only those who are evil or selfish seek power such as mine, but you only wish to use your power to protect those around you. Pyro I will give you my power."

Pyro smiled at Titanus and gave a sigh of relief. Titanus's attention was caught by an outside force. "What's wrong, Titanus?"

Pyro asked frantically. Titanus turned to Pyro and said, "Your friends are in danger and Jones is getting closer to the gem. Pyro you must stop him and save your kingdom. Pyro take my strength and you will have power you've never know. Fulfill your destiny.'

Titanus turned into a pure golden light that engulfed Pyro. He could feel his power rising as the golden light swirled around him.

His muscles bulked up in his arms and legs, and he even got a little taller. Pyro's claws and fangs grew out and were sharper and more lethal than before. His wings grew out of his back and stretched out; now they had small claws on the tips of them and his red eyes burned brighter than ever before.

Pyro looked at himself and was surprised by his appearance. He could feel that he had gotten much stronger than he ever was before.

After testing his body out, he turned to the direction where Titanus had turned and thought to himself, "Hang on guys, I'm coming."

Pyro then took in a deep breath and engulfed his body in his ancestral energy. He then blasted off into the sky like a golden rocket and disappeared, once again creating a sonic boom.

Back at the battle field Star and the others were still fighting against Jones and his 'Iron Soldiers'. Razor had just slammed a rock into a soldier and went in for a finishing move.

The soldier sat up and shot Razor with his soldier machine gun. Razor landed on the ground and tried to pick himself up. The soldier got up and aimed his gun down on Razor.

Trisha wasn't doing much better. She had just shot a lightning bolt into the gut of the soldier and sent him flying.

The soldier did a back flip and started hovering with his built in rockets. The soldier flew in and slammed his fist into Trisha's gut sending her into a tree. Trisha tried to get up but the soldier stepped on her back and held her down.

Sarah and Ethan were blasting the soldiers with bolder shot after bolder shot, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

The two soldiers blasted the dragons with two built in rockets and sent them both flying. Sarah landed against a tree and Ethan landed on a bed of rocks. The soldiers stood before the two earth dragons with their guns ready to fire.

Jones had just back fisted Star into the ground. Star recovered and charged Jones in the gut of the machine. Jones stumbled back but quickly regained his balance.

Star looked down at her paw and said, "Pyro lend me your strength one more time." Star's hand began to glow with the golden light and she charged for Jones. Star jumped in the air and stabbed her hand through the chest of the machine.

Star looked into the glowing eyes of the machine and noticed that nothing happened. "Is that the best you got?" Jones's voice came from the machine.

Star had wide eyes as the machine grabbed her throat. Jones started to laugh and threw the dragoness against a tree.

Jones walked up to the dragoness as she tried to pick herself up. Jones held his arm blaster up to the dragonesses face, and started to charge his golden beam.

Star closed her eyes and waited for the finishing blow. Star's thoughts started going to Pyro and she lost control of her voice. "Pyrooo!" Star screamed out loud.

Suddenly a golden beam shot out of the forest and blasted Jones away from Star. Two more beams came out and blasted the soldier's away from Razor and Ethan.

Everyone looked to the forest to see what had done that. They then saw a shadowy figure dash out of the forest and jump into the air. When the figure landed on the ground it punched the ground sending out a golden shockwave blowing the soldier's off of Sarah and Trisha.

The shadowy figure stood up and the sun revealed his identity. Star and the others had wide eyes to the boy standing before them. The boy was revealed to be Pyro; he was alive (duh).

Pyro walked up to Star and helped her up. Star shook free and hugged him as tightly as she could as she let some tears come out.

She then whispered, "I thought I lost you." Pyro smiled and said, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere ever again." He then smiled and hugged her back holding her close,

Pyro let go and said, "Looks like I got here just in time." Razor walked over to the couple, smiled, and said, "A few minutes earlier would have been nice too." "I would have but I had a problem of my own to deal with, a big problem."

Pyro said in a laughing tone. It was only then that everyone started noticing Pyro's new appearance.

Jones's voice broke the moment between them as he said, "Well looks like you survived." Pyro stood in front of Star as a first line of defense.

Pyro smiled and said, "OK Jones this is what's gonna go down: I'm going to beat you, fix that gem, get my mother back, gather up my friends, and then I'm gonna leave!"

Jones sneered and said, "Is that right? Well let me tell you how your plan is going to fail 'little boy'. Your mother is about five miles to the North. If you leave you won't be able to stop me from absorbing the power of the gem. If you stay and fight you won't be able to go save your mother."

Pyro gritted his teeth out of frustration wondering what he should do. Razor stepped forward and said, "Pyro you stay here and deal with this 'scumbag'. Ethan, Trisha, and I will get your mom." Pyro interrupted, "No. All of you need to go, you don't know what forces they may have protecting her. I can take care of this guy by myself."

As Pyro said those words he clenched his fist and his body let out a faint golden glow. Star grabbed Pyro's arm and asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Pyro smiled down to her and said, "I'm sure. Don't worry I'll be fine. Star I don't know what shape my mother might be in, you need to be there to heal her if she needs it."

Star smiled at Pyro and went with others to find Pyro's mom. Star took one more look back at Pyro in worry. Pyro felt her eyes on him and turned around. He smiled at Star assuring her that he could win this time.

Jones took a step towards Pyro and said, "You can take me on your own you say, did you forget the beat-down I gave you yesterday?"

Pyro smiled as his golden aura started to emanate from his body. Pyro then said, "I'm not the same dragon I was yesterday." "We'll see if that's true." Jones said in response.

As Pyro squared off with Jones, Star and the others rushed through the forest to reach Pyro's mother.

**Will Pyro be able to defeat Jones with his new Power? Will Star and the others be able to reach Gaia? What will be the fate of the dragon city? If you wan't to find out you will have to wait to read the next chapter of Pyro 2: Destiny Revealed. See you soon and please leave your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16: Pyro's Choice

**Chapter 15: Pyro's Choice**

Pyro took his fighting position and prepared for battle. Jones looked at the boy standing before him and made sure all his systems were functioning properly.

Pyro was the first to attack; he ran forward and punched Jones in his robotic face. Jones turned around and back-fisted Pyro in the face.

Pyro easily landed on his feet, but he had to dig his claws into the ground to stop himself. Jones pulled up his shoulder rocket and shot at Pyro. Pyro smiled as the rocket flashed towards him.

Pyro side-stepped the missile, grabbed it, and hurled right back at Jones.

Jones took the blow head on and skidded across the ground. Jones got up and charged at Pyro. Jones threw a punch with his right hand and then his left. Pyro easily blocked both punches and jumped into the air.

Once he was high enough he used his wings to shoot forward and kicked Jones away. Before Jones stumbled back, he grabbed Pyro's leg and threw him into a rock.

Pyro opened his eyes and smiled at Jones. He then pushed against his back and jumped out of the rock. He then said, "If that's really all you've got then I'm more than disappointed. I'm barely breaking a sweat here."

Pyro shook himself and to get his body back ready only to see Jones charging at him again. Jones through a punch with his left hand at Pyro. Pyro dodged the punch and jumped over Jones. Jones turned around to see Pyro flying over him. He landed on the ground not that far from him. Jones was staring at him with an angry glare as they prepared to continued the fight.

Pyro smiled and said, "If you're all done, I'd say it's my turn."

Pyro opened his wings forcefully sending a fast and powerful wind past Jones. He then flew at Jones full speed and prepared to attack.

Jones held his ground and prepared himself for the impact.

Pyro spun around, and used the all his momentum to do a powerful kick right in Jones's forehead or where his forehead would be if he wasn't inside that machine.

The machine and Jones began to fall backwards, but before he could Pyro grabbed his giant metal arm. He then used all his strength to swing Jones around and tossed him.

Jones used his rocket booster to stop himself in mid air. He looked around for that little pest who tossed him only to find him gone.

He then looked up to see Pyro diving down at him. And in the blink of an eye Pyro punched him into the ground. The blow from Jones's impact made a crater in the ground that sent up a wall of smoke.

Pyro looked through the smoke to see Jones standing and staring him down. Pyro smirked at him getting an even more intense glare from him.

Pyro's body then started glowing with his golden light as he put both his hands together. A small golden orb appeared in his hands and started growing in size.

Jones laughed and said, "You just don't learn do you?" Jones began charging his own blast and held his arms out. Pyro smiled and said, "Normally it takes me a long time to learn from my mistakes, but this time I caught on rather quickly."

Jones unleashed a giant golden beam at Pyro. Pyro waited for the beam to reach a half way point before he unleashed his own. As it came with a few feet, he fired a golden beam twice the size of Jones's.

Pyro's golden beam easily overpowered Jones's and sent him flying back through a few nearby trees. If it wasn't for the suit he was wearing Jones would have been defeated by now.

Jones landed on the ground but quickly got up on his feet. Jones stood in awe at the whole that Pyro shot through a rock and four trees.

Jones laughed and said, "I guess you have improved … somewhat… but let's see what you can really do."

Jones activated a pair of rockets in his metal boots and shot at Pyro. Pyro could only gasp as Jones landed a punch directly into Pyro's face.

Pyro took the blow and back-flipped kicked Jones in the chin. Pyro landed on his feet and dashed at Jones with an elbow-strike. Jones saw the attack coming and blocked it with his own elbow.

Pyro took the close range block to his advantage and punched Jones in the gut getting him to back off. Jones activated his rocket boosters once again and charged the boy. Before Pyro could react Jones slammed into him, grabbed him, and started rolling across the ground.

As Jones rolled onto his feet he tossed Pyro into and through a tree.

Pyro landed on the ground hard, and felt a little dizzy. He stood up and cracked his neck as he saw Jones coming staring down at him from the tree he had just gone through.

"Well common!"Pyro narrowed his eyes at his enemy and stood up.

He then fully extended his claws and began to gather his ancestral energy. His fists were covered in the bright golden light and were pulsing with its power. Pyro punched his fist together creating a golden pulse as he stood ready.

Jones charged and tried to punch him only for him to duck under his blow. Pyro then uppercut him and punched him in the gut.

Jones tried to punch back buy Pyro dodged to the left and got behind him. He then started doing a series of blows and sent Sterns flying with another uppercut.

He opened his wings and flew after him. As Jones was falling Pyro managed to get under him and sent him flying in the air by using the full force of his legs to kick him in the back. He then flipped himself onto his feet and jumped up after Jones. He then grabbed the machines metal ankle and once again tossed him to the ground.

However Jones would not be so easily defeated.

He landed on the ground and activated his rocket boosters. He flew up, uppercut Pyro in his chin, and sent him to the ground with a punch to his chest.

Pyro rolled on his back and managed to flip himself up onto his feet while Jones landed a few feet away.

Pyro and Jones were locked in a stare down. "You ready for round two?" Jones asked mockingly. "Let's finish this Jones!" Pyro said with pure anger in his voice. The two combatants charged at each other and collided punches.

**Meanwhile:**

Star and the others and had found the base where Pyro's mom Gaia was being held.

Star looked over the area and noticed there were 4 guards in metal suites and ten without them; just above the guards was Gaia's cage with her in it.

Razor asked quietly, "How are we going to get her down from their without them noticing?"

Star took a look around and started thinking of a plan. "Okay I know what we need to do." Star finally said. Star began to explain her plan, "Razor, Ethan I need you to attack the guards with a full frontal attack and make a distraction."

Ethan and Razor nodded showing they understood. Star continued to speak, "Once you two get their attention the other guards will come running and back them up. Once that's done Sarah and Trisha need to stay around the cage in case any of them come back. Once I get up there I'll heal Pyro's mother and we'll all make a break for it."

Razor interrupted and said, "Why don't we just break her out and go now?"

"We don't know what shape Gaia might be in, and she might not be able move let alone fly." Star responded.

"Yeah I know… your right. So what do we do?" Razor said showing he agreed with the plan. Star smiled and said, "Get in your positions and wait for my signal."

With those last words the team dispersed and got in their positions.

Star stood directly behind the cage making sure she was well hidden; Trisha and Sarah were right behind Star ready to back her up.

She then looked at Razor and Ethan who were in position and ready to attack. Star nodded her head giving them the signal to move in.

Razor and Ethan charged the soldier with a full frontal attack. Ethan slammed his fist into the ground sending a shock wave at the soldiers.

Razor jumped into the sky and used his psychic powers to pick up the near-by vehicles and tossed them at the other soldiers.

Star came out from her cover and flew up to Gaia's cage. Sarah and Trisha stood right beneath the cage just in case any soldiers came back. Everything was going according to plan.

Star used her fire stream to burn her way through the metal bars. She then cautiously walked towards Gaia just in case there was a hidden trap.

Star saw that the blue dragoness was in pretty bad shape and began healing her. After a few minutes Gaia finally started to come to and looked up at the young girl healing her.

Gaia asked faintly, "Who are you?" Star turned to Gaia and was happy to see her awake. Star had finished healing her and helped her get off the cage floor.

"My name is Star I'm a friend of Pyro's. Actually I'm a very good friend of Pyro's." Gaia's eyes shot wide at the mention of her son.

She then yelled out, "Pyro! Where is he, is he alright?" Star pulled her hands up and said, "He's fine he sent me to get you. We need you to focus on getting out of here. Can you fly?"

Gaia flapped her wings a few times and nodded. Star and Gaia took off out of the cage and started flying back to Pyro.

Star turned around and whistled giving the others the cue to retreat. As everyone heard her whistle they all took off into the sky and flew after her.

Star and Gaia were flying full speed ahead because they both had one thing on their mind (making sure Pyro was safe).

Pyro was doing very well in his battle with Jones. Pyro may have lost before but now he had a new way of fighting.

There was no wasted movement in his techniques, he made sure that every move he made would count, and he always held his ground against any attack.

Pyro and Jones had just broken the precious clash of their fist and were engaging in another stare down.

Pyro charged at Jones and claws at the ready. Pyro slashed at Jones but missed; he then used the momentum from the swing to bring his foot around kicked Jones in his stomach.

Jones backed up and ran at Pyro as he regained his balance. Jones swung his metal fist at Pyro but the dragon boy double blocked the punch. Jones used his one free hand to upper-cut Pyro and sent him into the air.

Pyro was almost knocked unconscious from the blow but managed to stay awake. Pyro opened his wings and regained his balance. He then folded both wings and dove at Jones with lightning fast speed. Pyro's hands lit on fire and Pyro shot three fire-balls at his grounded enemy. Jones dodged the first few fire-balls but was sent flying back by the explosion of the third.

Jones looked through the flames and saw Pyro coming at him. Pyro lit his right hand on fire and drove into the metal gut of Jones. Jones was sent back from the sudden blow of Pyro's fire punch. However it would not be that easy. Jones grabbed Pyro's head and drove it to his metal knee before sending him flying with a punch to his face.

Pyro looked back and saw that he was heading for a tree. He flipped himself over and land vertically on the tree. He then looked over to his enemy to see him waiting.

He then jumped from the tree and started glowing with his golden light. It was Pyro's golden comet rush. Before Jones could even react, Pyro slammed into him full force and sent crashing into a tree.

Jones bowled over on one knee as he felt Pyro's attack take a full effect on his body.

Jones grew angry that he was being beaten by a teenager. Jones activated his rockets and shot strait for Pyro. Pyro held his ground and took Jones attack full on.

Pyro and Jones grasped hands and tried to gain superior strength over the other. Pyro wasn't budging but neither was Jones. Jones suddenly got some leverage and started pushing Pyro down to the ground.

Pyro tried to hold on but Jones had the weight advantage that seemed to work for him. Jones laughed and began to speak, "Your weak, just like your worthless parents!"

"What did you say?!" Pyro asked angrily as he looked at Jones. Jones continued to speak, "Once I'm finished with you, and absorb the power of that gem, I'll take my precious time enslaving your little dragon subjects."

Pyro had enough of this monster words. Jones wasn't finished talking, "I'll also make sure to kill your mother like I should have done back then. Oh… I almost forgot I should take my time in killing your little dragoness girl friend."

Those last words had done it. Something snapped in the young king's mind and he was furious.

Pyro flashed back to his nightmare of the "Dragon City" in ruins and all his friends destroyed; he also remembered Star's last words as she slowly died in his arms.

Pyro started pushing against Jones's arms. Jones tried to push back, but he was now fighting with this new found power. Pyro began to speak, "There is no way that's happening."

Jones felt Pyro's strength increase as he was slowly pushed back. Pyro's skin soon lit on fire and his eyes flared up like never before. Once again Pyro's muscles increased and his talons were sinking into the metal hands of Jones's suit.

Jones felt the heat come through his suite and he felt his suite begin to over-heat. Pyro yelled out one more time, "I won't let that happen! THERE'S NOW WAY… I'M LETTING THAT HAPPEN!"

Pyro used all his strength to throw Jones over him. Jones used his jets to land on his feet and looked at the boy wrapped in flames before him. Pyro took a look at his own body and noticed his body was covered in flames.

Pyro called out in his mind, "Titanus what's happening to me?" Titanus answered immediately in Pyro's mind, "Calm your-self young dragon. This is the power I've given you. I didn't just boost the power we all share. I boosted your fire abilities as well."

Pyro smiled and took another look at himself. "Sooo… what do I call this new form?" Pyro asked curiously. Titanus was silent for a minute but then said, "How about 'Nova Mode'."

Pyro smiled and said, "I like it." Jones got up but realized that this kid was beginning to be a problem.

A noise suddenly caught Pyro's attention and he looked to the forest. Star and the team suddenly emerged from the forest.

Pyro smiled to see his friends were safe, but his eyes suddenly went wide as his mother stood before him. Gaia was just as shocked to see Pyro as he was to her. Star and the others were shocked to see Pyro's new transformation.

Jones suddenly attacked Pyro while he was distracted. Pyro turned around to see the attack, but was to slow to react.

Jones delivered a powerful punch straight to Pyro's face and sent him flying into a rock. He looked up to see Jones flying in to finish him off. He tried to stop him by throwing a punch, but Jones grabbed his arm in his left arm and pinned him against the rock with his right arm.

Gaia was about to intervene when Razor lifted his paw and said, "Your majesty I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere."

Gaia narrowed her eyes at the psychic dragon and ordered, "Stand aside, he's my son." Razor nodded and said, "I know that, but he's the only one with the power to stop him. If any of us jumped in now, we'd just get in the way. This is his fight."

Gaia saw the look in his eyes and she knew he was right. She nodded and stepped back and continued to watch Pyro fight. No matter how much it pained her to watch, she had to have faith in her son. He was the dragon king.

Pyro tried to get loose, but Jones had him pinned. Jones had his arm pressed against Pyro's throat, and began to lift him off the ground.

Pyro then used his left leg, and to knee Jones in his ribs and followed up with a punch to his face. Jones took the plows and increased the pressure to his hold.

He then laughed and said, "I will make sure that you will never get up again." Jones then removed his arm from Pyro's throat and unsheathed a blade that was on his arm. Pyro's eyes widened as he the blade. It was the same blade that had ran him through before.

Jones pulled his arm back and thrusted and Pyro's chest threatening to pierce his heart. The blade came in contact with Pyro's chest and everyone saw the blood come out.

However Pyro would never lose that easily.

The blade had only gone past his first layer of skin. He had caught Jones's arm and was holding it back with all his strength. He then grabbed Jones's other arm and began pushing back all together.

Pyro then spoke, "You should know by now Jones, that as long as there is a breath in my body, that I will always fight for what's right."

Pyro then grabbed onto both his arms and jumped into air. He then delivered a powerful double kick to his chest sending him skidding back. Pyro then ran in and grabbed the blade in Jones's arm. Using all of his new found strength he twisted the arm and snapped the blade off.

Jones tried to punch him, but Pyro ducked and stabbed the blade into the machines stomach area. The young king then jumped back and stood his ground.

Jones activated his rocket boosters and charged at him. Pyro stood his ground and with his body still in nova mode he had energy to spare.

As Jones came within a few inches of space, he threw a punch with his right hand. Pyro used his left hand to block the blow and stepped inward. He then used his strength to punch the blade he had stabbed into Jones's midsection. The blade was stabbed deeper into the machine and reached Jones's stomach.

Jones coughed up some blood as he realized what Pyro had done. He dropped on one knee and reached for his stomach. He then forcefully yanked the blade out and tossed it aside.

Pyro looked down on Jones and said, "This fight is over. Give up, you've got no chance of defeating me now."

Jones looked up at the teenager in front of him and charged tried to punch him again.

Pyro was once again quick to react and used his flames to blast himself high into the sky. He then flipped around and kicked Jones into the ground.

Jones picked himself up and turned around only to see Pyro blast him with a full on fire stream. Jones was still standing and Pyro knew he had to finish this fight. Pyro closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Jones took this opportunity and went in for a strike. Pyro began to focus all of his fire power into the very center of his body.

Jones was only about 15 feet from Pyro and closing. The fire that was emanating from Pyro's body flowed inside him and he began to glow. Jones prepared his punch but just before he threw it Pyro's eyes shot open, and Pyro unleashed a huge explosion of fire from his body.

From anthers point of view it looked a sphere of fire had been released from the center of his body and grew out even more.

The flames engulfed Jones and his metal suite and sent them flying. Jones landed on the ground hard and struggled to pick himself up.

Pyro looked at himself and noticed that his 'nova' mode had finally worn off. Jones had finally gotten up but pieces of his suite were torn off (you could see his arm, leg, and his chest. Jones started laughing loudly which caused Pyro to raise a brow in suspicion.

Jones began to speak, "You think this is over? You may defeat me Pyro, but even if you do I'll find a way to your precious city. Even if you kill me someone else even better than me will take my place, just like I replaced Sterns."

Pyro's eyes shot wide at this news but he knew Jones was right. Pyro could only think of one thing to do to keep his family safe, but this was a last resort option.

Pyro looked up at the gem and jumped up to grab it. Pyro landed on the ground with the gem in hand and held out his hand towards Jones. Everyone gasped as they saw Pyro willingly giving Jones the gem.

Star asked out in surprise, "Pyro what are you doing?!" Jones laughed as he walked towards Pyro's hand, "So you've finally figured out there's no other way except to surrender."

Pyro smiled and looked down at the gem. He then said, "Hah, in your dreams maybe. I'm just doing what I think is right to make sure my people never have to the live in fear of the greed of your kind again!"

Pyro stared at the gem and started squeezing it. Jones stopped where he was and saw the boy's hand shaking as continued to squeeze the purple rock. The gem started to crack in Pyro's hands and everyone knew what he was doing.

"NO, YOU FOOL!" Jones yelled out loud as he tried to stop him. Pyro used all his strength and crushed the gem with his bare hands.

Pyro turned his hand over and dropped the remaining pieces of the gem on the ground. "What have you done?!" Jones asked still in shock at what Pyro had just done.

Pyro turned to Jones and said, "I realized that you were right even if I did kill you and fix the gem, this would all happen again. Even if it didn't you would probably find another way of opening the portal. Now that the gem is destroyed the dragons can't get to the human dimension, and the humans can't get to the dragon city. The bridge between our worlds is destroyed and you can't put my people in danger anymore!"

Jones had a look of anger on his face and charged at Pyro screaming, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jones threw a punch with his right arm at Pyro and tried to finish him.

Pyro caught Jones's fist with his left hand and held on tight. He then grabbed Jones's arm with his other hand and with all his strength he threw Jones at least fifty feet into the air.

Pyro channeled the power of his ancestors and golden dome formed around him. The light was so bright it caused the others to shield their eyes behind their wings or arms.

As Jones began to fall back down, Pyro unleashed a giant golden beam from his hands as he shouted, "YOUR FINISHED JONES! IT'S TIME TO END THIS ONCE FOR ALL!"

That beam was the last thing Jones saw as his metal suite was slowly peeled away. Jones let out a scream as the beam began to destroy him.

Soon an explosion was heard and seen in the sky where Jones had been shot. The explosion was a sign that Jones had been destroyed. This fight belonged to the dragons.

Pyro turned to his friends and saw the surprised looks on their faces. Everyone soon smiled and walked over to Pyro. Pyro smiled and walked over to his team.

He then looked up at his mother who was smiling down at him. Pyro could still hardly believe she was right here in front of him; he finally had her back.

Pyro's attention was caught by the thunderous noise of the portal forming. Razor stepped forward and said, "I guess it's time to go home."

Pyro smiled but once again his attention was caught by another portal opening. Pyro knew where this portal led but he didn't know if he should go. Star walked up next Pyro and got his attention by tapping him on the shoulder.

Pyro turned to Star and said, "Star my family's there." Star forced a smile on her face and said, "I understand Pyro. Just one thing though." Star kissed Pyro's cheek and started walking towards the dragon portal.

Pyro watched Star leave and turned to the Earth portal. Razor led the others through the portal and flew through as fast as they could. Everyone landed in the landed on the stone ground and started looking around.

They were back in the "Dragon City".

Razor and Ethan's bodies began to glow and they were back in their dragon forms; Trisha and Sarah soon changed back as well. Since they were back in the city their bodies were going back to normal.

Star was the last one through the portal and walked to the others. Razor was the first to ask, "Where's Pyro?" Star looked back at the portal and said, "He's… he's where he wants to be."

"I SURE AM." a voice called out grabbing everyone's attention.


	17. Chapter 17: Looking to the Future

**Chapter 16: Looking to the Future**

**In the last chapter Pyro had gained a new power from his first ancestor. With his new power he engaged Jones in a brutal battle. While Pyro fought Star had gone and saved his mother from the clutches of the humans. When she and the others returned they saw the final moments of the battle. After doing another clash with Jones Pyro decided there was only one way to keep his home safe forever, by destroying the gem and the bridge. With that Jones risked everything on one final attack. Pyro however was not stopped. He delivered the final blow and ended his enemy's life. We then saw Pyro facing the human portal debating whether to go in or not. As Star and the others arrived back in the dragon city they came to the realization that their king had left them for good; or did he?**

Before them stood Pyro smiling like everything was normal. Star walked up to him and asked, "What happened? What made you come back?"

Pyro smiled and said, "I realized it's not just about where I want to be… it's also about where I need to be."

Star smiled at Pyro's answer and noticed he was walking closer. Pyro put his finger under her chin and brought her face close to his as he said, "And I realized that I want, and need to be here."

With those last words the two kissed each other without hesitation. A golden light soon engulfed them both and turned them back to their dragon forms. Pyro and Star gazed at each other and then turned their attention back to the group.

Star then stepped back and took another look at Pyro; he had changed. Titanus's power not only changed his human form but his dragon form as well.

He now looked much stronger. He had new muscles everywhere that needed them which made him look much larger. His tail blade, wing span, and claws, had also increased.

Star didn't care how he changed as long as she could look into his caring red eyes. She loved him for who he was she knew the one thing that would never change about him was his heart. That is was what she loved about him the most.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "You look different." Pyro smiled and said, "I feel different, but one thing that won't change is the way I feel about you."

Star giggled as she nuzzled him. She loved the compliment. Pyro then turned his attention to his mother. Star nodded showing she understood and went to talk to the others.

Pyro smiled and walked over to Gaia. As he walked over to her he began to think, 'What am I going to say? I haven't seen her in years.' Little did he know his mother was thinking the same. Pyro was the first to speak and said, "High…mom." Gaia giggled to herself and said, "Hello Pyro, it's good to see you again."

Pyro smiled and said, "Sorry it took me so long to rescue you." Gaia laughed and said, "I have to admit, you could have gotten their sooner."

The two shared a laugh before they continued to speak. "You've become a fine young dragon. You look just like your father." Pyro smiled and said, "Yeah, I wish he was still around."

Gaia smiled and said, "He'll always be with you in your heart Pyro." With those words Gaia began to nuzzle her son. Pyro enjoyed the feeling and nuzzled her back.

This feeling was something he had never felt before; it was something only a mother could give. For once he felt completely calm, but that didn't last long.

His attention was caught by the sound of someone calling his name. "Justin! Hey Justin!" two voices called out and caused Pyro to turn towards the voice. Pyro turned around and received a shock; it was his brothers Jordan and Conner, and with them Skye and Luna.

Pyro looked up at his mom and she nodded to him saying it was ok. As Pyro ran towards his brothers something caught Gaia's attention; it was Draco.

Pyro ran up to his brothers and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Skye responded quickly and said, "They came to help you but you were already gone." Pyro was happy but he soon realized something. "This means you guys can't go back home."

Conner stepped forward and said, "Our home is with you." Jordan stepped up next to him and said, "Yeah we still have to take care of our little brother. We may find a way back someday, but for now we're happy to be here with you."

Pyro smiled and turned around to see his mother and his father nuzzling each other lovingly. Draco soon faded away and left Gaia to watch over their son.

Pyro walked up to his mother and said, "You should probably go back to the palace… it's been a long day and you need to rest. Plus I'm pretty sure you'd like to see your old home."

Gaia nodded and took flight towards the palace. Pyro, Razor, and Ethan all got together and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Look guys if we don't ask them now we might never be able too." Pyro said with an assuring tone.

Razor said, "He's right, we can do this. If we just fought our way through a hundred soldiers we can ask a girl a simple question."

Ethan had a wide eyed look and said, "SIMPLE QUESTION…were about to ask them the most important question of any male dragon's life."

Pyro nodded and said, "I know, but we need to tell them how we feel. We just have to swallow our fear and ask them." Ethan sighed and raised his saying, "You guys are right, but who's going to ask first?"

Razor and Ethan both looked at Pyro simultaneously. "Me!" Pyro said defensively.

Ethan stepped forward and said, "You're the king, you should go first." Razor followed Ethan's statement, "Look if you ask first, it'll give him the strength and confidence to do it himself."

Pyro then thought, 'I bet he's just glad he doesn't have to go first. Although I have to admit if I was in their situation I'd do the same thing.'

Pyro sighed and said, "Fine. I'll ask first." Pyro and the others ran off to find Star. Pyro found her in one of the city gardens and walked over to her; Razor and Ethan hid while Pyro walked over towards Star.

As he approached Pyro looked at her in the scenery she was in. With the surrounding flowers around her she looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her with a love struck look on his face (you can imagine what that looks like).

Ethan then thought, 'I was afraid that would happen. I better snap him out of it.'

Ethan used his tail to hit a small pebble which hit Pyro in the head and brought him back to his senses. He then continued to move towards the white dragoness.

"Hey, Star." Pyro said grabbing her attention. "Yes. What is it?" She asked in a happy and gentle tone. The sound of her voice always soothed Pyro's burning spirit; he loved that about her.

Pyro stepped forward and said, "I need to ask you something." Star raised a brow towards him who was acting kind of strange. He looked nervous and he kept looking away from her; not only that he was rubbing his right arm with his left paw.

She then decided to press the question and asked, "Well, what is it? Don't get my hopes up and not say anything."

Pyro began to speak, "Star you and I have gotten along really well and …well. Star I want to be there for you, always. I want to make you happy no matter what happens."

Star was wondering where this was going but, she liked these kind words coming from him and continued to listen.

Pyro finally asked his question, "Star will you be _my_ dragoness, my mate?" The question caught Star by surprise and she had a shocked look on her face.

Pyro looked away bashfully and said, "I understand if you say no, but I just thought I'd…" Pyro was suddenly caught off as Star tackled him to the ground. Pyro looked up at Star as she said, "Yes…the answer is yes."

Pyro smiled as Star started crying tears of joy at Pyro's proposal. Star leaned down and nuzzled Pyro under his chin and then let him up. Pyro told her he would announce his proposal tomorrow at the ceremony.

There was to be a ceremony honoring the heroes of the dragon city. All of them would be there, including his brothers.

Pyro was about to leave when Star's tail curled around his neck and brought the two face to face. Star and Pyro locked lips for a few seconds and finally broke off from one another.

Pyro felt like could burst with joy at the thought of being with the dragoness he loved forever.

Pyro waved goodbye and walked back to where Razor and Ethan had been hiding. Razor and Ethan both stepped out with wide smiles on their faces as they asked, "So how did it go?"

Pyro smiled and said, "She said yes." Ethan gave Pyro a little punch in the shoulder and said, "Congratulations. You two should be happy together. So who's next?" Razor steeped forward and said, "I'll go next, if Pyro can do it, I can too."

Razor and the others ran off looking for Trisha. Ethan spotted her by one of the city fountains and told Razor where she was.

Razor swallowed hard and walked over to Trisha. Razor was a little resilient, but Pyro gave him a friendly nudge in the right direction; or should say stab.

While Razor was trying to gather his confidence Pyro aimed his tail blade and jabbed it in Razor's rear end getting him jump and move away.

Razor shot him a death glare, but continued towards her.

Razor walked up to Trisha and said, "Hey Trisha." Trisha turned to Razor and said, "High Razor, nice to see you. Did you want something?"

"Yes I did" Razor said quickly. Razor continued, "Look Trisha I really like you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Trisha will you be my… mate."

Trisha's face went into shock before turning into a bright smile at the question and asked, "Razor…a-are… are you serious about this?" Razor nodded and looked away bashfully.

Trisha stepped closer and brought Razor's face back around towards hers with her left claw. "The answer is yes."

Trisha said before placing her lips against his. Once the kiss was broken Razor and Trisha smiled at one another and went their separate ways.

Razor walked towards the others and smiled as he said, "That went well." Pyro and Ethan said simultaneously, "We could tell."

Pyro and Razor stood side by side and looked at Ethan. "Two dragons down," Pyro said laughingly.

"And one more to go." Razor finished smirking at Ethan.

Ethan swallowed hard and went looking for Sarah. Ethan saw her in the meadows. She was looking over the many flowers.

The dragon city had many exotic and plants that many earth dragons love to see and smell. Ethan took a deep breath and went to pop the question.

Ethan walked up to Sarah and said, "Sarah I have a question to ask you. I've always thought of you as more than a friend, and I always want to be there for you no matter what. Sarah would you like to be my…um… m-mate?"

Sarah instantly smiled and tackled Ethan down the on the ground. Sarah got up and said, "Of course I will." Sarah licked Ethan's cheek and started nuzzling him under his chin; Sarah brushed passed him letting her tail come up under his chin.

Sarah started to head for home but looked back at Ethan with a flirtatious gaze; Ethan smiled back at her and watched her head for home.

Ethan ran back to Pyro and Razor who were laughing to themselves.

"Judging by your face I'd say you've been love struck." Razor said still laughing. Pyro, Ethan, and Razor all went back to their homes and waited for the next day to arrive.

Pyro awoke the next morning and got up for the day. Pyro walked down the stairs of his palace and met up with the others.

As he approached the bottom of the stairs everyone bowed to him out of respect; even his friends. Pyro nodded to them and stepped into place.

Jordan and Conner were also waiting for Pyro at the bottom of the stairs. A ceremony was being planned in honor of their victory over 'Cornel Jones'.

Pyro and his friends arrived at the ceremony stage and stood proud as they looked out over the crowd.

The announcer soon came out into view and said, "Hello everyone. Today we honor the victory won by these young dragons and our new human allies. First we have Jordan and Conner who warned our forces of Jones's hidden attack!"

Jordan and Conner stepped forward and stood tall in front of the announcer. The announcer continued, "For your bravery you two are now full citizens of the dragon city."

Jordan and Conner smiled and looked at each other full of pride. The announcer interrupted before they could say anything, "However if you're going to live in a city of dragons, you're going to need some dragon abilities."

Two small orbs of light soon floated in front of Jordan and Conner and went inside them. The two were overwhelmed with power as bright blue and yellow light engulfed them both.

As the lights died down Jordan and Conner received a shock they were both dragons.

The announcer continued, "Jordan we award you with the power of thunder, Conner we award you with the power of lightning. Use these powers wisely and carefully."

Jordan and Conner smiled and bowed in respect. The announcer moved on to the others and began to speak.

"Razor, Trisha, Ethan, Sarah, Skye, and Luna you all put your lives on the line to help Pyro save the city. We thank you for your noble sacrifice. You four dragons are the prime example for what we stand for. King Pyro has personally asked me to do this for you. You six dragons are now top generals of the king's royal guard!"

Everyone in the crowd started to cheer for their new protectors. Razor, Sarah, Ethan, Skye, Luna, and Trisha were all shocked to hear this and looked towards Pyro who smiled towards them.

The announcer got everyone's attention for another announcement. "Everyone I have one last announcement for you all. As you know on Pyro's mission he found his mother Gaia, and brought her back. However she has agreed to pass down her title as queen of the "Dragon City."

With words everyone gasped and looked at one another in surprise. Razor and Ethan looked at each other with smiles plastered on their faces.

The announcer continued to speak, "Yes everyone your guesses are correct our king Pyro has chosen a mate. May I present to you 'Queen Star'!"

Star stepped forward and stood tall as everyone cheered for their new queen. Pyro and the others gathered up and looked out onto the crowd as they continued to cheer.

Pyro opened his mouth and let out a loud roar, Star followed his lead and let out roar of her own, Ethan and Sarah let out their own combined roar, next Razor and Trisha, Skye and Luna soon followed, and even Jordan and Conner roared out loud.

Everyone soon let out a giant roar in unison (the roar was so loud it reached all over the city). Pyro and Star nuzzled each other and turned back to the crowd.

Everyone had received their gifts and shared another laugh together. Pyro stood beside Star and looked to the sky and thought of the future that awaited him, the city, his friends, his brothers, and Star.

Time could only tell what amazing things would await the young king and time did tell.

**Don't worry everybody, this story's not over yet. I've still got plenty of chapters coming up, but until then keep reading and leave your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18: Wedding Trouble

**Chapter 17: Wedding Trouble**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Hey everyone, 'Nova Pyro' is back and better than ever. I'm continuing my stories now that I have a computer to work on. So don't worry my fans there are more chapters to come just wait and see. **

It was another beautiful day in the dragon city. The city was once again at peace thanks to the heroics of the king and his friends. However the only one not at peace was Pyro.

Today was a very special day for the proud king. Today was his weeding day.

He and Star were to be married today and become eternal mates. When dragons mate like most creatures they are mated for life. This goes especially for the king. As the leader of the dragons he sets the prime example of what they live by.

However the king of the dragon city was not at his best. He and Star were both in a big heap of trouble on one of the best days of their lives.

Pyro was so nervous that he was pacing back and forth in his palace. He had been Not only was he wondering what he was going to say, he was also wondering if he was actually worthy of being anyone's mate. Gaia watched her son pace back and forth.

She had counted and he had paced at least 100 times. Finally she decided that this had to end. She put her tail out in front of Pyro making him stop.

The young king snapped out of whatever world he was at and came back to his senses. He turned to his mother with a questioning stare.

She spoke quickly not giving him a chance to speak, "Pyro, look I know your nervous, but getting worked up about will only make it worse. You need to stay calm. Take a deep breath and calm yourself."

Pyro nodded and took a deep breath in and let out a deep sigh. A smile appeared on his face as he managed to calm down. He then said, "Thanks mom, I needed that."

Gaia smiled and said, "Well I am your mother, that's what I'm here for. Now why don't you stop worrying and start being happy?" He then looked up at her again and said, "Okay I understand. I know I'm being a bit of spaz right now, but I just can't believe I'm getting married today."

Gaia smiled at her son as he went through his little fit. She then said, "I know, I didn't think I'd live to see the day when my son would have a mate of his very own."

Pyro laughed and said, "I just hope no one decided to crash the wedding. I've had enough explosions for a life time." They both started laughing at the joke.

Pyro then asked, "Mom, do you really think I'm ready for something like this?" Gaia leaned down to her son's eye level and said, "That's up to you to decide, but yes I do think your ready. Do you?"

Pyro thought for a minute and said, "Yeah, I am." Gaia nuzzled her son getting one in return both of them purring affectionately. Pyro then pulled away with a questioning look on his face.

Being curious his mother then asked, "Now what's wrong?"

"Mom, am I supposed to get a ring for Star or something?" The ice dragoness nearly burst out laughing, but she managed to control herself. Pyro however was very confused.

She shook her head no and said, "Pyro, we walk on all fours remember. Rings don't exactly work out very well for our kind. However it is custom to get a form of jewelry for your bride, and she to you in return."

Pyro smiled and asked, "Really?" His mother nodded and said, "Our kind have done this for generations. It is a symbol of your love for one another. You never remove jewelry given to you by your loved one."

Once again the young king grew nervous. Not only was he getting married, now he had to find a gift. He began to wonder what gift could be worthy enough for Star.

He then thought 'was there anything that could be a perfect gift for her'? He began to think of her. The most beautiful dragoness he had ever seen. Her sapphire eyes, her snow white scales, and her beautiful figure.

Pyro then thought, 'Man, this is going to be tuff. How am I supposed to find a gift for the most amazing dragoness in the entire city? Wait, I bet there's something in my library.'

In another part of the city Star was no better off.

Sarah, Trisha, and Luna were at her house trying to help her get ready, but they didn't how big of a job they had to deal with. Star had become a nervous wreck.

She had been pacing back and forth for hours. The look on her face completely spelled nervous, and the girls were starting to get worried, _**very worried.**_

She was getting really nervous as well. She knew she loved Pyro; there was no doubt about that.

He had saved her countless times (actually counting now it's been 10), he has openly admitted his love for her, he's strong, he's proud, he's noble, and he's handsome, especially handsome.

She could not shake out the thoughts that were entering her mind. She was wondering if she was worthy to be marrying not just the king but the hero of their city.

She let out a loud sigh that everyone heard. Sarah, Trisha, and Luna were all there with her and were wondering what was wrong.

Finally Trisha decided to ask, "Star, what's wrong? You should be the happiest dragoness in the city right now. It's not every day that a dragoness get's married and to the king of the city." Star let a light smile appear on her face, but it soon faded away.

She then spoke, "Don't get me wrong guys, I am happy it's just I don't know if I'm worthy to marry him. I mean he's a hero and the king of the dragon city no less. I'm just a normal, run of the mill dragoness."

Sarah had finally had enough. She walked past the others, up to Star, and sat next to her as she said, "Look Star, you are not just an ordinary dragoness. Pyro loves you because you're you, and not anyone else. He chose you, not because you were just any dragoness, but because he saw something in you that he didn't see in anyone else."

Luna walked to the other side of her friend and said, "Your special and he knows it, now you need to know it and believe it." Star let the words sink in before she smiled to her friend before grabbing all three of them in a big hug.

She was really lucky, not only to have amazing friends, but also to have a loving dragon like Pyro around all to herself.

Star wiped a few tears from her eyes and asked, "So the weddings in about 4 or 5 hours. So what am I supposed to do now?" Everyone thought for a minute on what to do for the time being.

Luna spoke up first, "You should probably go pick out a wedding gift if you haven't already. I'm sure Pyro's already found just the perfect thing for you by now."

Star's eyes shot wide and she yelled, "I totally forgot about the wedding gift! What am I going to do?!" Sarah grabbed her face in her paws and said sternly, "STAR, you have to calm down. You still have plenty of time to get something. Just take a deep breath and stay calm."

She took a few deep breaths and started to calm down. Star then said, "Um… you can let go now." Sarah took her paws away and said, "Sorry."

She then said, "Okay, okay, I'm calm. So what am I supposed to get him?" Trisha shook her head and said, "It's up to you and anyway I don't know what you should get him. He's a warrior in and out, so you could go on that."

Star let a sigh again and said, "Great. Well I might as well start looking. I'll probably find something in one of my old books. You're going to help me, right?"

All three of them smiled and said, "What are friends for Star." The white dragoness smiled and said, "Ok, let's get to work."

Back with Pyro who was now looking through books to find a gift for his soon to be mate. Pyro was flipping through a book filled with ancient treasures.

He kept flipping through the book until he finally found something. What he saw was a blue sapphire crystal. The crystal was flat and diamond shaped. It also had a black mark in the shape of a dragon's dagger eye in the center of it.

He read the name and it said 'The Dragons All Seeing Eye'. As he continued to read it said, 'Who ever wields this sacred gem will always be able to see anything they want by just asking to see it. No matter where the object or being may be the gem will always show you what you wish to see, and where you may find it.'

Pyro knew that Star would love this and darted towards the door. Before he could take off his mother stopped him and asked, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Pyro only turned his head as he responded, "I'm going to get the 'Dragons All Seeing Eye'!" Gaia's eyes shot wide and her face turned to worry.

She immediately sprung forward and grabbed Pyro by the tail. He turned around and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?" The blue dragoness then said, "Pyro, going after that thing is incredibly dangerous.

It's in the deepest parts of our hunting grounds. Not many dragons go that far unless they're with a hunting group. Not only that it's in the middle of Volvack territory. Plus there are things worse than Volacks in that jungle."

Pyro rolled his eyes and pulled his tail free while he said, "Mom, I'll be fine. I know it's dangerous, but I can handle myself, and besides… Star's worth it." Gaia couldn't help herself but to smiled. Her son had grown up.

She sighed before she said, "Alright, alright, you can go, but you have to promise that you'll be careful." "I promise. I'll be back before the wedding starts." Pyro said before taking off towards the jungle.

While Pyro had his gift picked out, Star was still trying to find something. However there was the problem of finding a gift for a hero.

Star was looking through her own stash of books. Sarah, Luna, and Trisha were all helping her look to find a suitable gift. As they all flipped through the pages, Trisha finally found something.

Trisha got everyone attention and said, "Hey guys, check this out!" Everyone dropped their books and ran over to her. They all gasped at the image. What they saw in the book was a golden anklet with a crimson red ruby in the center of it.

It was called 'The Gauntlet of Foresight'. It said that, 'this gauntlet gives the bearer the power to see small glimpses of the future. This gauntlet was used to win many battles, find secret treasures, and save the lives of others.'

Star and the other girls were fascinated with this. Star knew Pyro would love something like this and she knew she just had to get it. She turned towards the door and said, "That's it. That's what I'm going to get."

The others stood in front of her and Trisha said, "Don't even think were letting you do this by yourself. That thing is in the mountains. That's right in wyvern territory. Were going with you, that's what friends are for."

Star smiled and said, "Okay everyone let's go." The four dragonesses took off towards the mountains and flew as fast as they could. Star didn't want to be late for her own wedding.

While dragoness team flew towards the mountains the lone king Pyro was flying towards the hunting grounds for a solo mission.

When he finally arrived he took a quick look at the area. He knew he was entering a very dangerous area. Before he moved he made sure all his senses were on high alert. He had never gone this far into the hunting grounds before and he didn't like being in here.

He began to move through the forest very slowly. He knew if he went alone he wouldn't draw in much attention; however that also meant he didn't' have any back up either, he was on his own.

He moved further and further into the forest making sure to be quiet as possible. As he moved into farther into the forest he began to recognize the area. The book he read had a map on it that showed the location of the crystal.

Pyro managed to memorize the map from the book, so finding his way was no trouble. He kept moving deeper and deeper into the forest.

As he arrived at the area he saw on the map his eyes widened. This part of the forest was dark and fearful, the trees were grey and were covered with thorns, the ground was hard and felt like it was mix of molten rock and ash.

The young king then thought, 'Now I know why most dragons don't come here. This place is horrible. No wonder the Volvacks invade our territory. What could possibly eat around here?'

Pyro then heard the callings of many creatures around him. He looked in many directions to see eyes peering out from behind the trees and bushes, watching him… just watching.

He then said, "I better get that crystal and get out of here. I have a feeling there are worst things than Volvacks out here."

As he moved through the area he found exactly what he was afraid he would find; Volvack tracks. He knew this meant that they had to be in the nearby. He had to move fast and get out of here.

He took a few steps forward until he stepped in something. He looked down at his paw to see the remnants of a spider web. The web was thick and felt slimy.

The red dragon let out a loud, "Ick, this is why I hate spiders." He took in a deep breath and blew out fire on the webs. To his surprise they were unharmed by his flames. He raised a brow and tried again.

The webs remained unharmed by his fire breath, leaving Pyro very confused. The teenage dragons then thought, 'Oh, I don't have time for this!' He then used his sharp claws to tear the webs off.

He then thought, 'What kind of spider made those webs. I better be careful I don't run into anything out here.' With that done he proceeded with his quest, not knowing that eyes were looking down on him, eight to be precise.

Pyro moved deeper and deeper until he finally found what he was looking for. He found the cave that the crystal was said to be in. He quickly took a look around and dashed inside the cave. Once he was inside he couldn't see anything.

Feeling that it would definitely be trouble he activated a low stage of his nova mode. Once the cave was lit up he continued. He walked further and further into the cave seeing no sign of life. Suddenly Pyro heard something click underneath his foot and whole floor suddenly gave way under him. "OH CRAP!" was all he had to say.

He spread his wings and flew back up to the edge where it was safe. He then looked forward and saw what he had come for. 'The Dragons All Seeing Eye' was right before him. Pyro resisted his urge to dash towards the object suspecting there to be another trap.

He slowly moved forward and approached the crystal. As he approached the pedestal the crystal was laying on he suddenly had a bad feeling. Pyro knew that something bad was going to happen as soon as he grabbed the sapphire crystal. So he decided to get it over with.

He snatched the crystal from the pedestal and ran towards the exit as fast as he could. While he was running the whole cave started collapsing in on itself.

If Pyro didn't make it outside fast he would be buried alive. Trusting his instincts he summoned his ancestral energy and shot forward. He just barely made it out as the last of the cave came crashing down.

He was panting heavily and started wiping the sweat off his face. Pyro was about to keep moving when he suddenly heard a growl in front of him. As he slowly brought his head up, he was five Volvacks staring him down.

Pyro let out a loud sigh and said, "Nothings ever easy is it? Oh well I knew the dangers when I came out here." He took up his position and got ready as he yelled out, "Alright then you mutts, let's see what you've got."

Just as the first Volvack was about to attack it looked up and started to shutter in fear. It then turned around and barked to the rest of its pack and they all began to run with their tails between their legs.

Pyro was left standing there as he said, "Oooook that was weird. What were they so afraid of, am I that scary?"

Suddenly Pyro heard something in the tree above him and looked up quickly. Something was falling at a rapid rate and fast. He jumped out of the way and faced whatever had fallen.

Upon inspection, he saw that it was some kind of cocoon made of the same webs he stepped in earlier. He flexed out his claws and slashed the webs to see what was inside. When he did he found a Volvack skeleton.

Pyro gasped and stepped back as he saw this. He then heard something drip down from above him. The red dragon slowly turned around and looked up to see a spider the size of a triceratops. Its eyes were beaming red, and there was a sharp spike on its backside.

Pyro then said, "Holy sh…" He was then cut off as the spider stabbed him in the side of his neck with the spike on its underside. In response he jumped back and placed his paw on his neck.

He entered his battle stance and prepared to attack, but he began to feel dizzy and started to wobble. He then thought, 'Ah man, that thing has poison.' He then fell over unconscious and laid there on the ground. As his eyes began to close the spider closed in and picked him up.

The last thing he saw was his body beginning to spin and his eyes being covered by the spider's webs. Then he finally blacked out.

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! Will Pyro be able to escape the spider's clutches, will Star and the others be able to retrieve their item without getting into trouble, will they all make it to the wedding on time? All these questions and more to be answered in the next chapter of Pyro 2: Destiny revealed. See you next time and please leave your reviews.**


End file.
